Mortal Tendencies
by RacerDan
Summary: Chapter 13 up. Been on hiatus for a while. Plan to have more chapters up around the holiday vacation. The confusion contiues.
1. Chapter 1

Mortal Tendencies

**Summary:** Not related to any of the OMG story arcs directly, Belldandy is thrust into the complex life of being a normal "mortal" human being, and it could be permanent? Urd and Skuld frantically try to help her but it seems Bell can't remember ever being a Goddess. The sweet and sometimes naïve Belldandy gets a taste of what it's like to be a regular young woman, seedy side of life and all.

This isn't a self insertion fic, but only some of the original characters from the series will be involved. Could be some strong language occasionally and some sexual references or relationships so I've rated this story **Teen**. But I will try to keep it as clean as possible so more folks may be so inclined to read it.

Side note. I usually like to include Bell with Kei in most stories I think about writing or have written. This is one of the few exceptions, so with that said, I'll get on with it.

Disclaimer. I don't own Oh My Goddess or it's characters. Any character's that have reference to the OMG story line are property of Kosuke Fujishima and the publishers of his works. This is merely a fan based story that I couldn't make money off of even if I could, because frankly I can't touch the genius of Mr Fujishima, I've been captivated by his work for years. I hope he continues his story line as long as people will read it. I know I sure will.

**Chapter 1 **

**Accidents Will Happen**

Urd awoke earlier than usual, as she yawned and stretched her arms above herself. She gently poked at Skuld to get her stirring.

Skuld: "Stop it Urd! Why are you up so early?"

Urd: "It's time to work with Belldandy today remember. She doesn't like for us to be late to the debugging room you know."

Skuld: "Yeah, I forgot. Sorry. Ever since.."

Urd: "Don't even think that little twerp. Remember it was your big mouth that got her upset the last time you opened it okay? It took me a month and a half to get her calmed down, and not thinking about that."

Skuld: "I said I was sorry OK! I won't ever mention it again."

Urd: "Well you know how badly that affected her she didn't speak to hardly anyone for almost 6 months, I'll not have her depressed like that ever again. Understand?"

Skuld: "I know, let's just go already before we're late."

Urd was referencing the death of Belldandy's beloved. He lived a very long and fruitful and joyous life with her. But alas she knew always that day would come. He was a mortal after all. And he did live well beyond that of most. Even she, the Goddess Belldandy. 1st class second category unlimited, could not interfere with the life cycle of the mortals it was strictly forbidden. Even after pleading and begging her father, the Great one, Kami-Sama he could not allow such a thing to happen. It never had, since the existence of time. This left the Goddess in severe disarray, even though she knew that the time would come one day. Since then, the sweet and beautiful Belldandy had returned to her duties at the Goddess Help line, not as an assistant but as a supervisor. This way she would not likely have a similar charge to look after like her beloved. She simply did not want to have to feel those feelings like that again, ever.

Belldandy: "Good it seems you two finally get here on time? " she smiled at them weakly.

Urd: "Yes Belldandy. So how are things going this morning?"

Skuld: "What kind of problems do we need to look at today?"

Belldandy sat in her office chair as she thumbed through the screens at her disposal.

Bell: "Well, we still have this (pointing at the screen) to contend with. It appears that anomaly keeps coming back. It's severely limiting the transport medias of the Help line. I'm really very concerned, if it continues at the rate it is, we'll have to close operations to quarantine the system to correct it. You know father will not like this. The last time we had to do that, World War 2 happened. He was very, very upset remember?"

Urd: "Boy do I ever. I've never seen him so mad. That was the angriest I'd seen him since the Tower of Babel."

Bell: " Then you see how important this is to us right?"

Skuld: " Yes. We'll get it taken care of Big sis. Even if we have to work a week of overtime!"

Bell: "Well let's hope it doesn't take that long or we could all be in big trouble. "

Urd: "We'll handle it Bell. I'll see to it personally. I have to I'm senior programming specialist, remember?"

Bell: " I know Urd, Skuld. Just do your best."

Urd & Skuld :" Yes Sister!"

Belldandy sighed slightly. Urd could tell it was starting to get to her again.

Urd: "Say Bell?"

Bell: " 'er..Yes..Urd"

Urd: " Can we three go take a shopping trip once we get this anomaly squared away. It's been so long since the three of us had fun together. Please?"

Bell suddenly brightened up a bit, thinking of the fun they used to have when they were always together doing things as sisters like they should.

Bell: " Sure Urd I'd love it. It's been quite a while since we had fun, just the three of us then? "

Skuld: "Yahoo! I love to shop. I'd like to try some new ice cream I've heard about.."

Urd: " Yeah, that's good old Skuld huh?"

They all three laughed at the comment as they sat down in they're chairs to begin working on the problem at hand.

T.B.C.

**Chapter 2**

**Who am I?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Who am I?**

Urd and Skuld had been hours into their work, as was Belldandy, trying to keep things running smoothly as the Help line Goddesses transported in and out of the Office. Many returned with complaints about their transport medium not working at all and leaving them with no immediate means of returning at all. Hard as they worked it seemed that the anomaly was a type of system worm eating away at the fabric of the Ygdrassil service line between itself and the Earth. Urd and Skuld had the worm contained and eliminated once, only to find that the worm had already replicated itself and infiltrated the system as soon as the other one was abolished.

Bell: " Urd, Skuld, we have to do something soon or I'll be forced to contain it from inside the system itself."  
Urd: " Please Bell just a few more minutes. I think I have an idea. If I can force the worm to replicate, then mail the entire file to earth. Could you go there and eliminate it? I mean it's the only way I see we can destroy this thing without having to isolate it by cutting earth off from the system temporarily. "

Bell: "Well,"

Belldandy thought for a moment. It had been quite some time since she had been to earth. It made her feel, uneasy. Earth used to be the homeland of her beloved, and a place she once enjoyed going to before to absorb the sights and sounds of the mortals. It intrigued her very much at one time. But now it only brought back painful memories.

Urd: " BELLDANDY! Will you do it! WE don't have much time Please!"

Belldandy startled by Urd's shout, made her snap out of her memory trance.

Bell: " Yes Urd, I..I'll do it!"

Belldandy rushed over to the Transporting area, as Urd charged up the program to send her along with the worm file that was affecting the Ygdrassil's command structure.

Bell: " OK Urd I'm Ready!"

Urd: " Ok Bell. Just open the file on the computer I'm sending you to, once it's open press the Escape- Control and F5 key and the containment program will abolish the worm permanently ok? "

Bell: " Got it! I'm ready go ahead"

Urd initiated the transport of Belldandy to just inside a closed Best Buy store in the Southeast US. Figuring that the store would likely have a few computers booted up at night so that Bell could easily load the worm and execute the termination program before anything else terrible went wrong.

At least that was the plan.

Once Belldandy got inside the store Urd could see her and directed her to the Computer that she sent the worm file to. It was easily found since the screen displayed the Ygdrassil's Mainframe screen saver as she approached it.

Belldandy quickly opened the worm and waited. Once the file was installed she waited for Urd's command to eradicate the worm from earth.

Bell: "Hurry up URD! The worm file is infecting all the store computers too!"

Urd: " I know Bell, that's what I want, one more second…"

Bell: "Hurry!"

Urd: " Do it now Bell !"

Belldandy pressed the Escape-Control and F5 Key just as Urd commanded it and the worm slowly began to mutate into a harmless virus file that was quickly contained and eliminated from every computer that was infected, including the Ygdrassil.

Urd: " Bell, that was close huh?"

Bell: " You bet, I was starting to worry if it would actually work."  
Urd: " What? No more faith in me than that?"

Bell: "No I never questioned you're ability Urd."

Urd: " Oh, well. Okay. You can come back anytime you're ready Bell."

Bell: " Ok be there in a sec then"

Belldandy looked around in the empty store, took a deep breath of air. It was sweet with pollen and **sniff-sniff** dogwood tree blossoms. She paused as she took in the sweet smell and returned to the women's bathroom to return to the Ygdrassil from the mirror.

Just as she drifted to touch the mirror, her fingers slowly penetrated the mirror, she suddenly felt strange. The mirror shocked her hand lightly but then it suddenly felt as if something were biting her hand and her arm she quickly tried to recoil from the mirror but it held her fast in it's grip, not letting her further in but not letting her go.

Back at the Debugging room alarms rang loudly as the worm that was just eliminated, came back in full force. Urd and Skuld frantically trying to stop the invasion of the violent file destroying incarnate as it rapidly spread to parts of the mainframe that were the most vulnerable.

Urd: " DAMMIT were the Hell did it come from! Belldandy! Are you there! BELLDANDY!"

Skuld: " Urd! WE HAVE TO CONTAIN IT NOW! IT'S almost at the MAIN KERNEL!"

Urd: " Alright! Disconnecting all throughputs to the OS, preparing to disconnect from the prime network, releasing all system countermeasures! OH KAMI SAMA! Where are you Belldandy!"

Skuld: " Main system OS disconnect complete! Urd! I have it contained now, we have to…!"  
Urd: " I know, i..i know"

Urd releases the lock on the main panel below the sign marked "Media disconnect"

As she unlocks it a small panel appears and she looks to Skuld.

Urd: "I .i have no choice Skuld.."

Skuld: " I know Urd. I..it's ok. We'll figure something out ok?"

Urd closed her eyes as she pressed the large red button. The alarms stopped sounding; the worm was contained and eliminated. But what they feared the most happened.

Meanwhile back in the bathroom of the Best Buy, Belldandy was screaming with pain as the worm channeled its way from her body to the Ygdrassil. Somehow the worm had invaded her personal protocol and affixed itself to her signature once she was transported to where she is right now.

As her fingers penetrated the mirror as she tried to transport back, the worm released itself in the only known area of the Ygdrassil's network that was the least protected. But as the Media Disconnect was activated Belldandy lost the ability to transport, and the physical properties of the mirror became solid again, clamping down on her hand as the energy that was released slammed her back from the mirror, causing it to shatter around her. She was literally thrown back from the mirror like a rag doll into the door of a toilet stall as the mirror disintegrated around her, causing minor cuts to her hands and arms, and knocking her unconscious to the floor of the bathroom, where she remained for the next few hours.

Belldandy woke in a stupor a few hours later, her head throbbing in pain, her hands stinging with tiny cuts, and a large bump on the back of her head. She slowly gained her composure, stood up and walked slowly to the shattered mirror.

Bell: " Oh my. How did this happen?" "Ouch! My fingers. Why, why are they bleeding so?" "Where.. Where am I?"

Bell slowly walked out to the short aisle just outside the bathrooms.

Bell: "Umm.. Hello? Is anyone there? Hello?"

No one answered her call it was still very late, only 2:45 am earth time, so the store was still silent with no movement.

Bell: " Why am I here. I don't understand. And. Who. Who am I ?"

Bell walked slowly to the closest seat and sat down and began to sob.

Bell: "I don't understand what's going on. who am I ? Why am I here? Someone please help me!"

She rose again, quickly at first. Almost falling to the floor, from the dizziness that set in on her as her head throbbed away, relentlessly. She noticed the clothing she had on from a reflection off of the counter across from her.

Bell: " My what extraordinary clothing I have on, why would I have clothing such as this on? O…oh. My here's a card? Belldandy.. hmm. Goddess 1st Class 2nd category unlimited?" Am I .. I Belldandy? It's such a pretty name. But, why only one name? Why not a last name? And, a Goddess 1st class? What is that? Do I have these as a.. joke or something? I just don't get any of this!"

Belldandy stood and quickly moved across the storefront toward the doors when the alarm began to go off and the indoor emergency lights came on. She was startled senseless, from the loud blaring of the horns and sirens and she slumped down covered her ears and began to cry. Begging the noise to stop.

Bell: " If I'm Belldandy, what's my last name? I don't understand anything! My head is hurting soo bad. I feel so weak I can't take this anymore. Maybe someone will come and help me soon. I just want to be where I'm supposed to be! But I don't know where that IS!"

Belldandy cried uncontrollably as the sirens blared and the lights flashed. She sobbed so hard she once again blacked out into nothingness, as the three police cars rolled up to the storefront and jumped out with their flashlights.

**T.B.C.**

**Chapter 3**

**Hospital Blues**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hospital Blues**

Three officers from the local police department slowly approached the Best Buy with their flashlights shining into the store front as the store manager showed up.

The officers asked the manager to unlock the door and to stay outside as they went in to check things out. As they entered the store they didn't notice anything out of the ordinary at first until one of the officers literally tripped over Belldandy's balled up form in the floor.

Officer Biggs: "Hey guys! Over here!"

Officer Richards: "Say what do we have here? She looks like she's out cold."

Officer Biggs: "Yeah, wonder how she got in here?"

Officer Gene: "Well, she probably stayed till she got locked in here and then found out she couldn't get out of here with anything."

Officer Richards: " Well she sure doesn't look like the type to break and enter, much less steal anything, I mean get a load of the outfit she's got on. Think she's some kind of royal family member or something? "

Officer Gene: "Nah, I dunno. Hey look here's some kind of card. Heh. Hey get a load of this Biggs. She must be one of them Psychic ladies or something."

Officer Biggs: " Yeah, well she definitely don't look like a typical crack whore that I know. Say, you call for the EMT's yet?"

Officer Richards: "Yeah I am right now." "Yeah that's right dispatch. We have a white female, age appears to be 24 to 25 years of age, Light Brown hair, Blue eyes, about 110 to 115 lbs. Looks to be 5 foot 5 or 6 inches tall. Unconscious on the floor. Looks as though she's had minor cuts and bruises on her. Don't know what from yet. Yeah. Ok, understood Dispatch."

Officer Gene: "Good grief.." "HEY Biggs, you gotta see this. Come in the ladies bathroom!"

As Biggs reached the bathroom he found it hard to miss stepping on the shards of glass from the mirror that shattered was all over most of the bathroom floor, and there were dark charred marks on the wall that looked as though the wall had been burned.

Officer Biggs: "Damn, what happened in here?"

Officer Gene: "I don't know but I guess we better get the crime lab in here to try and sort this out. The Medics get here yet?"

Officer Biggs: "I think I heard them pull up as I came in here, looks like we'll have to detain the lady at the hospital so we can try and figure out how the hell we need to write this one up."

Officer Gene: "Yeah I guess we'll have to at least charge her with trespassing and destroying private property when she comes to huh? "

Officer Biggs: "I guess, but all this I find hard to believe was caused by just her. Maybe she had an accomplice? We'll sort it out later. Let's go Gene."

The paramedics carefully lay Belldandy on her back and check her vitals, and insert an IV in the back of her hand. They carefully load her onto a gurney and into the back of the Transport van, as they shut the doors, the officers' approach.

Officer Gene: "So she look like she'll be ok?"  
EMT 1: "Yeah, she looks like she's been through hell, what happened to her?"

Officer Richards: "We don't know, that's something we ain't figured out yet ourselves. Will you have them contact us as soon as she's conscious?"  
EMT 1: " Yeah, we'll have them call. But from the looks of it, it might be tomorrow some time before she comes to. They'll let you know if anything changes."

Officer Biggs: "ok guys, have a good night, what's left of it anyway."

EMT 1: "Thanks, see you guys."

The van slowly pulled off with its normal lights on as it left the parking lot. The officers gave the manager their card with a case number, and left the scene once the detectives arrived to sort out the mess in the bathroom. Dawn was just beginning to break as Belldandy arrived at the local Hospital and was evaluated and treated all while she was still unconscious from her ordeal. They assigned her a private room on the stable patients ward overseen by a security officer, since she wasn't perceived as a threat to anyone or herself. She silently slept as she dreamt of last night's happenings.

Meanwhile back at the Ygdrassil, Urd, Skuld and the others at the Goddess Help office were busy trying to find out what exactly happened to Belldandy. Urd was the most distraught, trying to put the blame on herself.

Skuld: "Urd, come on it's not your fault. You had no choice."

Urd: " She's still my responsibility Skuld. Just as much as YOU are."

Skuld suddenly looked very sad, almost in tears.

Urd: "We'll find her Skuld I promise. I just can't figure out what happened to her signature. What could have made the Ygdrassil miss finding her location?"  
Skuld: "She, she could be.. Umm."

Urd: " Don't say that Skuld. She can't be. We need to just get the Ygdrassil back up to full system functions, a good 100 percent operational, ok. Then we'll be able to find her ok?"

Skuld: "Ok then let's do it."

The Daylight streamed through the hospital windows with gentle warmth against Belldandy's face. The septic smell of the air tickled her nose as she slowly and cautiously opened one eye to peep around the room. She noticed no one there with her so she carefully opened both eyes. Her mind was racing with odd thoughts, as she tried to figure out just exactly where she was. She silently tried to sit up, while doing so she noticed the slender plastic tube that buried itself under her bandages that were neatly wrapped around her hands.

"My, where on earth am I? What are these people trying to do to me?" She thought to herself just as the nurse walked in to check on her.

Nurse Cheryl: " Why hello young lady. Are we feeling a little better today?"

Belldandy: "Umm..excuse me but. Where am I?"

Nurse Cheryl: " You're at Liberty Bay Hospital honey. You came in here unconscious, so we really didn't know much about who you were or anything. Do you know your name sweetheart?"

Belldandy: " Well, I think my name is Belldandy, but I'm not sure of my last name."

Nurse Cheryl: "You're lucky the police found you in that store last night. You might have slowly bled to death had they not."  
Belldandy: " The police? Wha..what happened. Why did they come help me?"

Nurse Cheryl: " I think they're wanting to know why themselves hun. One of the officers from last night is coming here to try and find out what happened to you last night, in fact."

Belldandy: " But. I don't even know myself. " Belldandy started to weep quietly.

Nurse Cheryl: "Come now Belldandy. It will be alright. They aren't going to do anything to you because I won't let them ok? I'll be in here with you the whole time he's here ok?"

Belldandy: " Well ok. I just don't know anything at all right now. I wish I could remember everything. I'm so scared, I don't know what to do or say."

Nurse Cheryl: " It's alright sweetheart, I'll help you as much as I can. You seem like a very sweet and honest young woman."

Belldandy: "Um. Might I ask a favor? Could I have some water please?"

Nurse Cheryl: " Sure you can, and I'll bring you back something to eat too, how about that?"

Belldandy: "Please, that's so very nice of you. Thank you very much."  
Nurse Cheryl: " Don't mention it. It's part of my job. Be back in a few minutes."

Belldandy felt slightly more relaxed now, but was still very nervous as to what is going to become of her. "The police? What did I do exactly to make the police want me? I'm so afraid. What if. What if they put me in jail or..or they find out I've been a bad person in the past? I still don't know who I am exactly. Please someone help me! " Belldandy screamed in her mind as she thought about what may become of her.

She carefully grasped the bed control and pressed a button and the TV turned on, it startled her at first, not realizing what she'd done. Then she carefully watched the news excerpt about how she came to be where she is right now.

(TV) At about 2:50 am this morning, local police responded to an alarm at a Best Buy Electronics Store in the South Mall Shopping Center. To their surprise they found a Young lady, unconscious in the storefront locked inside. She had numerous cuts and bruises apparently from a shattered mirror in the ladies Bathroom. It is still unknown who this young lady is or how she came to be harmed inside the store. Police are speculating she was locked inside with a possible accomplice after hours to loot the store from the inside. No one else was found inside the store at the time the lady was found, and police have no other leads, it is unknown how an accomplice could have escaped the store, as all other access to the store was secure.

This is a photo of the young lady from last night. If you know this young woman or have any information about this strange occurrence please notify the Liberty Bay police department immediately.(TV)

Belldandy: "OH MY! That's ME!"

Nurse Cheryl: "Yes it certainly is you sweetie. Do you remember anything now?"

Belldandy: "I only remember, I remember noticing the cuts on my hands, and. And that I had to get up off the floor of the ladies room, and that there was glass all around me. I felt my hands stinging, and my head was pounding so hard I couldn't think. Then I only remember walking out toward the front doors when loud noises started happening and, I fell. I fell to my feet and started crying, I couldn't remember who I was or why I was there at all, then I woke up in this room."

Nurse Cheryl sat the tray and the large cup of water down and rolled the bed tray up to her.

Nurse Cheryl: "Here, don't worry yourself right now, just relax. Take a few deep breaths and drink some water, then try and eat something ok? I'll be back to check on you in 20 minutes, alright?"

Belldandy: "Oh. Thank you so much. You've been so kind."

The nurse walked out the room as quickly as she entered.

Next Chapter 4 

**Interrogation**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Interrogation**

Officer Biggs waited quietly in the waiting room, reviewing his notes about the events of last night. The shift nurse approached Officer Biggs and informed him that Belldandy was awake and alert, but was still under watched condition. She also informed him that she apparently suffered from severe amnesia and that questioning her may prove to be futile at this point. Officer Biggs insisted that he speak with her to try and obtain any other information about her or what may have happened to her.

The nurse left to inform Belldandy that she were to be questioned and if she felt like answering any questions.

The nurse opened the door to Bell's room to find her out of her bed and sitting quietly in the large chair staring out of the window.

Nurse: "Um. Excuse me, ma'am."

Bell: " Yes? Oh, who are you? Where is Nurse Cheryl?"

Nurse: "Oh I'm Beatrice. Cheryl is off until day after tomorrow. An officer Biggs is here to ask you a few questions, will you see him now? Or should I tell him to come back?"

Bell: "Oh. The police. I. I think so. I just wished that Cheryl were here. She said she would be here while he asked me questions."

Nurse Beatrice: "Oh. I'm sorry. But we can't be in here while they question you. It will be alright. I have told him about your amnesia."

Bell: "Well, ok then, I guess. Please send him in."

Nurse Beatrice: "If you need me press the red button on this remote ok?"

Bell: "Yes, thank you ma'am."

Belldandy suddenly felt very nervous and unsure of what to say. She started to shake a little as a cold chill ran down her spine.

Officer Biggs: "Ms. Belldandy. Hello. I'm officer Biggs of the Liberty Bay Police Department."

Bell: "Oh, Hello. It's nice to meet you."

Belldandy's voice was audibly shaky.

Officer Biggs: "Well, I'm here to try and find out some information about you. Do you remember your full name? And do you remember anyone at all, a friend or family member, or just names of someone you may know or may sound familiar at all."

Bell: "Well, I don't really remember anything at all until I woke up here in this room. But."

Officer Biggs: "But?"  
Bell: "I had a strange dream last night, and I've had two names in my head since then. Urd. And a Skuld? I'm not sure if it's someone I know well or anything other than that."

Officer Biggs: "Ok. Do you have any prior knowledge of how you came to be inside the Best Buy in the Mall? Was anyone else with you or were you alone? "

Bell: "Well sir. I. I don't know. I can't remember."

Officer Biggs: " Can't remember or WON'T remember?"

Bell: " Please sir, i. I truly don't know how I got there. I only remember waking shortly in the ladies room and glass was all around me. My hands were stinging and bleeding and I got up and staggered to the front entrance."

Officer Biggs: "And your accomplice was where?"  
Bell: "I don't remember anyone with me, I only remember what I'm telling you."  
Officer Biggs: "Well young lady, all I know, is there had to be someone else there besides you. If you do know anything you best not protect them, because you ARE in serious trouble once you're released from here, understand?"

Bell: " But, but I said I don't remember anyone that might have been with me"

Officer Biggs: "Now let's not get curt with me young lady. You're in enough trouble as it is. Breaking and Entering, conspiracy to commit felony burglary, destruction of private property. And a few other minor charges. So I suggest you really start to try and remember why you were there, who was there with you, and Exactly who you are and any other information about yourself."

Belldandy started to cry as the officer began to get harsh with her, she sobbed uncontrollably, as she continued to try and answer questions.

Bell: "Bbbut. I. I wasn't trying to..i wasn't being dishonest i. I can't remember anything I swear !"

Officer Biggs: "Well. I can see this interview is over for the time being. I want you think about what I've said. You could get 5 to 7 years in prison for what I just told you. And that sticks even with no prior convictions and a clean record. I'll be back in a day or two to talk to you again. Maybe by then you will have come to your senses, or maybe overcome your so called, "amnesia" ."

Bell could only sit and sob trying not be loud as the officer left with no other words.

She could only curl up into a fetal position quietly sobbing to herself, thinking of what officer Biggs told her. It frightened her to think of what prison might be like. She only wished that she would wake up and that everything that had happened was all just some sort of sick dream.

Belldandy cried herself to sleep, and began refusing to eat. The nurse on duty had brought her dinner and breakfast but had remained untouched. Her doctor merely increased the IV solution thinking she would eventually come to grips with her situation. Late the next evening, Nurse Cheryl returned and had comforted her enough to convince her not to starve herself. And that evening Bell had eaten all of her dinner. And finally relaxed into a soft sleep.

"Belldandy."

Bell: "who. is it?"

"Belldandy, you must listen to me ok, please trust me."

Bell: "why, should I?"

"Belldandy, it is very, very difficult to explain this directly."

Bell: "well, who are you?"

"My name is Urd. I know you very well."

Bell: "Urd, what do you know about me? Can you help me? I'm so afraid, because I don't know where I belong."

"Yes, I've been observing you at the hospital. I have something that may come as a shock to you. Are you prepared to understand what I'm about to tell you?"

Bell: "I think I am. I mean, is it so unbelievable? And just how have you been observing me?"

"Well, I am actually your sister. You also have another sister, her name is Skuld."

Bell: "My sisters? Oh. I. I'm so glad that I have someone familiar. But I don't remember you. How can I trust you if I don't know you?"

"Well. I said you'd just have to trust me ok?"

Bell: "Ok. I trust you."  
"Please be patient with me, I promise we will meet with you tomorrow night I have very much to explain ok. So Skuld and myself will meet with you tomorrow evening. Just be sure to have the TV on before you go to sleep ok? Just trust me."

Bell: "Ok I will I promise"

"I love you Bell. Skuld sends her love too. Take care and rest until tomorrow night."

Bell: "Ok, see you tomorrow."

When Bell awoke from her dream she felt strangely relieved from the experience. She decided to trust her dream and do as the person who spoke to her asked.

Belldandy finally had relaxed enough to fall asleep once again, relieved that maybe this Urd person could help her. She was still confused as to how she could have been observing her in the hospital room, and how on earth was she communicating with her without being seen? She hoped tomorrow evening would bring more answers.

Chapter 5 

Urd to the Rescue


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**  
Urd to the Rescue**

Belldandy found herself quiet for most of the day, still thinking of what the voice in her head had told her from the evening before. There wasn't a question that she was afraid. But it had her such withdrawn state, that Nurse Cheryl was concerned and thought that maybe she needed a sedative to calm her and get her to relax. The doctor approved giving her something and she simply added it to her meds that she took after eating dinner. She thought, what she doesn't know won't hurt her. But in the state of distress that Bell was in, it had an overwhelming reaction and caused her to fall asleep rapidly. And sleep hard she did.

"Belldandy"

Bell didn't respond to the voice.

"Belldandy" as the voice spoke Bell felt a slight tug at her shoulder.

"Please wake up Bell!" the voice commanded.

Belldandy rose suddenly startled by the shake and the voice.

Bell: "Who! Who is it?"

Urd: "Take a look, careful now, I know you are still sleepy."

Bell: "Oh. My, it's nice to meet you? But how did you get in here? The nurse's won't let anyone in after 10pm."

Urd: "Oh. That. Umm..i have my ways. I'll explain later. Look I can't stay long, so please listen to me ok?"

Bell: "Yes. Of course."

Urd: " Ok, I know you're situation right now, and I'm going to the police to clarify some things and get it straightened out ok. So don't worry about the Police ok Bell?"

Bell simply nodded.

Urd: "Ok, I'm going to them to get you out by bail or whatever means necessary ok? Then I have a house about 20 miles from here that we'll use for the next month or months, or sigh year if we have to. Once we do that and get things under control, then I'll explain everything I said that I would tell you ok?"

Bell: "Ok Urd. I-I trust you."

Urd: "Good. I'll be here between 10 and 12 tomorrow afternoon, ok?"

Bell: "Ok. I'll look for you. Should I tell them someone is coming to pick me up tomorrow?"

Urd: "Well maybe we should wait to see how the police thing goes, before we do that ok?"

Bell: "Ok Urd , I'll be quiet about it."

Urd: " Okay then I'll see you by time for lunch?"

Bell: "Yes bye-bye Urd. Be careful."

Urd: " Get rest till tomorrow you're going to need it. Heheh"

Bell had already fallen back into a sleep state as Urd slipped back through the TV unnoticed. Bell had no disturbing dreams and slept well for once, hopefully this will help her big day in the morning.

The next morning a tall and beautiful, but mysterious woman walks seductively into the Liberty Bay north precinct, as everyone stopped to stare as her figure walked by to the dispatch desk. She stopped just short of the desk and looked around at the surroundings, as she removed her sunglasses, and then her hat, letting her long hair flow outward around her waist.

Dispatcher: "Umm. May I help you ma'am?"

Urd: "Maybe you can help me. I am looking for someone, she has apparently disappeared and has been missing for five days now."

Dispatcher: "Well, I can file a missing persons report for you if you wish."

Urd: "Well no. You see, I saw her picture on the news the other night. Her name is Belldandy."

Dispatcher: "Oh I see. You are the young ladies mother?"

Urd: "Surely you JEST! Do I LOOK old enough to be her MOTHER?"

Dispatcher: "i..i am sorry ma'am."

Urd: "You most certainly are. Now. Back to my SISTER'S whereabouts. Might she be here? She has been known to disappear from time to time. She has multiple personalities you see."

Officer Biggs walked up and introduced himself to Urd. Smiling as he removed his hat and offered his hand.

Biggs: "Hello I'm officer Biggs. I found your "sister" in the Best Buy the other night, passed out in the floor. "  
Urd: "Oh so you know where she is then?"

Biggs: "Yes, she's currently recovering at Liberty Bay Hospital, might I ask how she got in the store?"

Urd: "Well I assure you it was by mistake. My sister has a bit of a mental deficiency, It causes her to have multiple personalities. Is she alright?"

Biggs: "Yes, she's well and doing better. She'll be here before you know it."  
Urd: "Here? Why is that?"

Biggs: "She must answer the charges brought against her, break and enter, destroying private property. Obstruction of justice. and a few others."

Urd: " OH. I'm sorry. But the Best Buy gave me this. They said I should give it to you. I think it's from their lawyers."

Biggs read the paper and couldn't believe it.

Urd: "So what do I need to do to get my sister back now."  
Biggs: "W-well. I –I guess you just need to go to the hospital."  
Urd: "Oh. Well, thank you Officer Biggs. You have been a big help. Good-bye now."

Urd walked out just as seductively as she did walking in, with everybody staring at her sultry figure until it was out of the door and out of site.

Dispatcher: "hey sarge ! What was that all about? What's with the Belldandy Girl?"

Biggs: "I can't believe the Best Buy just dropped all charges on the lady, and apparently her sister paid to cover all the damages. I just can't believe it."

Dispatcher: "God she was hot. Is her sister that good looking too Sarge?"

Biggs: "Huh? What? Ummm. Oh yeah I guess she's a looker too."

Dispatcher: "That's why I hate this damn desk, I miss all the hot chicks."

Biggs: "What'd you say?"  
Dispatcher: "Ah..nothing Sarge. Nothin'."

Biggs could only shake his head in disbelief as he went to tell the chief what just transpired.

Urd entered the Hospital and walked up to the nurses station and while no one was there, she rang the bell on the desk.

Urd: "hello? Can someone help me please?"

Nurse Cheryl heard the bell and came out as soon as she was finished with her patient.

Cheryl: "Yes ma'am may I help you?"

Urd : "Yes I'm looking for my sister, she was brought in a couple of nights ago."

Cheryl: "I'm sure I can help you, but what is her name?"

Urd: "Oh I'm terribly sorry. Her name is Belldandy. My Name is Urd."

Cheryl: "So you're her sister. She said that she remembered your name, but wasn't sure if you were family or just a friend."

Urd: "Yes, well what seems to be wrong with her?" Urd spoke as she walked into Bell's room. Nurse Cheryl introduced Urd to Belldandy, in as gentle a manner as she could.

Bell: "Urd. Yes. I remember some things about you. That's good isn't it Cheryl?"

Cheryl: "Certainly Belldandy. I also know that the more you expose yourself to those that know you, you're sure to begin to remember everything you haven't been able to."

Bell: "I really hope so. I want to remember everything I'm supposed to."  
Urd: "So are you ready to go home Belldandy?"

Bell: "Yes, I can't wait to go. Maybe I'll remember more when I'm there."

Cheryl: "I'll get your discharge papers ready then."

Urd and Bell chat quietly as Nurse Cheryl went back to the station to get her release papers ready.

Urd: "So are you feeling better? Do you remember anything more than what you already have?"

Bell: "Well not really. But I'm hoping when you begin to explain what you have to tell me that maybe I'll begin to remember."

Urd: "Ok. When we leave here we'll be going to the house I acquired for us to stay in."

Bell: "Is it very far from here? Is Skuld going to be there also? I hope so, I can't wait to met her too."

Cheryl: "Well here you are Belldandy. You are free to go. I would highly recommend that you schedule an appointment with a doctor to make sure things continue to go well."

Bell: "Okay I will. Thank you for being so nice to me. I might come and see you some time."

Cheryl: "I would love for you to. Please take care and keep getting better."

Belldandy hugged Cheryl as Urd ushered her out to the vehicle that would take them to their new temporary home.

Next Chapter 

**Home Sweet Home**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Home Sweet Home**

Urd and Bell left the hospital and rode further north of town to the home that Urd "acquired" so to speak. The ride was quiet with Bell taking in the sights of the countryside, watching the small communities pass by from her view through the window. She was at a loss of words for some reason, not sure if she was truly ready to know about her identity, but afraid to ask Urd certain questions at the same time. Then it bothered her that what if Urd wasn't being truthful. What if where they were going, wasn't to her benefit. Could she be kidnapping her? There were so many things going on in her head, it was hard for her to concentrate, and she totally missed Urd talking to her for the first few sentences.

Urd: "Bell? Are you listening to me?"

Bell: "Huh? Oh, I'm sorry Urd. My mind was umm. Elsewhere."

Urd: "I was just asking you if you felt like stopping to buy a few groceries for home."

Bell didn't answer at first.

Urd: "Well I guess we could get back out after we get home then."

Urd paused for a few moments before talking again.

Urd: "Are you sure you feel alright Bell?"

Bell: "Are you telling me the truth Urd?"

Urd: "Yes I am Bell. Why?"

Bell: "I mean, we really don't look like sisters, we don't favor at all."

Urd: "Well, Skuld doesn't either, but you'll see that too." "But I am your sister, I would not lie to you."

Bell: "Ok. It's just hard to trust anyone since I really don't even know who I am myself."

Urd: "I understand Bell. It will get better with time. As soon as we figure out how to return you to normal.. things will."

Bell cut Urd short of her sentence.

Bell: "Normal! What do you mean normal! I thought I was normal, other than not remembering things."

Urd: "Ah..yes well. I'll explain as soon as we get home."

Bell could only sit deeper in thought, and had nothing else to say for the rest of the trip home.

Urd made the last turn into a small residential area a few blocks from a busy main road. She slowed to turn into the drive of a beautiful light blue house, it was one level with a two car garage, of which one of the doors opened automatically as she approached and pulled the car inside. The light inside came on and they both exited the car and entered the house. The inside was just as wonderful as the outside. The furniture and the appliances were new, the carpet fresh. Bell had just stepped inside and removed her shoes without thinking. The carpet felt good and cool on her feet. Urd smiled at her and motioned her to the bathroom.

Urd: "Do you like it so far?"

Bell: "Yes it's wonderful, I love it."

Urd: "Ok. Are you ready to know a little about yourself. Actually all three of us."

Bell: "umm. Ok. I'm ready. (I think I am) "

Urd : "Ok Skuld. You can come out now."

Bell: "Where is she? Who are you talking to?"

Suddenly Bell noticed the water that was standing in the bathtub began to swirl and churn in a clockwise motion and that a point of light appeared over the tub. She was suddenly somewhat scared and she hid just behind Urd. She noticed the figure that was quickly forming above the tub and her eyes were fixed and grew very large, and wide. Urd saw this and giggled to herself.

Skuld finally appeared above the tub, floating in midair.

Skuld: "HI BELL!"

Skuld stepped down to the floor and quickly grabbed Bell and threw her arms around her in a big hug, and started to cry.

Skuld: "Oh Bell, I've been so worried about you!"

Bell felt welcome by her action, it finally felt like she really had sisters again.

Bell: "Oh Skuld. I'm sorry if I don't remember much about you, but I know I'll get to know and remember you much more soon."

Skuld only smiled and hugged her more.

Bell sat on the stool and started to cry, she wanted to remember who she was. But more importantly, what the hell just happened? How did Skuld just appear out of nowhere like that? She was scared, but amazed at the same time. Was this something that she could do? Why couldn't she remember something like that.

With the passing of a few hours into the afternoon, Urd, Skuld and Belldandy sat and talked about who she really is, and how she came to be mortal all of the sudden, and what , if anything, could be done to reverse the condition.

Bell: "All of this is really hard to absorb. I'm sorry if it seems that I don't believe you. I know you're being truthful and all of the things you've shown me are amazing, yet believable. But what happens if I can't get back to who I really am?"

Urd and Skuld stared at each other, afraid that Bell would ask them that.

Urd: " Well Belldandy. If it truly comes to that. We'll still be here for you as much as possible, but you know that people. I mean mortal people umm.."

Bell: "Die? Yes I know Urd, it's not something that mortal people look forward to, but it is a part of human life."

Skuld: "I don't want that to happen to you, Bell" Skuld started to cry again.

Bell: "Please Skuld, it's ok. Besides, everything may work out like we want it to, so please don't worry so, ok?"

Urd: "She's right Skuld, things may turn out fine, in the long run. But for the here and now. I think we should all just get to know each other again and make the best of it and have fun."

Bell: "Yes. I still want to make our time here enjoyable. There's still a lot of things about our surroundings I need you to help me with."

Urd: "Yes, I guess we'll all be making friends along the way to. But it's very, VERY important, that you never tell anyone of our true nature, understood Bell?"

Bell: "Yes I understand. I don't know about you two, but I'm absolutely starved! Can we go and get a bite to eat? Oh, wait. We don't have any money.."

Urd: "Yes we do. I've taken care of that. I stopped by one of those "money" machines before I picked you up. So let's go and get something to eat, and pick up things to bring home to."

Skuld: "Yeah, I could really use some ice cream now. Heheh."

So the three set out to venture to the shopping mall not far from their home. Bell noticed it on the way in, and thought it would be a good place to stop and eat and shop. Urd also recommended that they all buy some new clothes since the dress Bell had to wear was all she had, not to mention the attention it drew. Skuld suggested they buy plenty of informational books for Bell to read and learn as much as she could about this culture, to try and fit in easier. Of course that was more of a reason for her to find romance novels and Manga she liked to read from earth so much.

Urd: "Does Chinese food sound ok to you Bell?"

Bell: "Mmmmm, yes. That sounds very good."

They walked through the pavilion side by side, as many of the shoppers stared at Belldandy and the elaborate dress she was wearing. It made her feel quite uncomfortable to have everyone stare at her. Urd was aware of this and suggested they find her some new clothes to put on before they continued to the restaurant.

Skuld: "Look Urd there's a store right there. (Pointing to the store adjacent to them)"

Urd: "Let's go there then."

They entered the store as a woman came up and asked to assist them, Urd explained what they wanted for Bell, as they looked around for clothes themselves.

An Hour passed before they were ready to check out.

Bell: " By the way Urd. How much money did you get anyway?"

Urd: "Well I thought that ten was a nice round number."

Bell: "Umm. Only ten dollars? I don't think that's very much money by human standards."

Skuld: "No kidding Urd, that sounds like nothing."  
Urd: "No sillys. I got Ten thousand."

Skuld: "Wow Urd. I didn't think those machines had that much money."

Urd: "Well don't worry Skuld, it did. So I'm not worried, hahaha!"

Skuld: "If you say so then."

The lady at the checkout counter sort of looked at the three of them and the items they were purchasing. They may have looked wealthy, but even this girl knew that they may not have enough to purchase all of the items.

Clerk: "Um. Ma'am how do you wish to pay? Cash or Credit Card?"

Urd: "Cash naturally. Why?"

Clerk: "Well this may be quite pricey even for a card transaction."

Urd: "Oh, please. Just ring the items up please."

Clerk: "Yes ma'am."

The Clerk proceeded to ring out each item and remove all of the theft devices as she went along. About six minutes later she was finished.

Clerk: "Your total is 4,203.45 ma'am."

Urd looked at the clerk and smiled as she pulled a roll of cash from her small handbag and counted out 4,300 dollars.

Urd: "I'm sorry I don't have smaller change."

The Clerk stood stunned at the amount of cash the lady had on hand.

Clerk: "Oh that's alright ma'am."

The Clerk proceeded to take her money made sure it wasn't counterfeit, gave her the change. She then had someone assist her in folding and placing all the clothing into bags.

Clerk: "Thank you for shopping with us."  
Urd handed the Clerk a tip as they grabbed the bags to leave.

Clerk: "T-thank you ma'am. Please have a nice day!"

Urd: "Your Welcome and thank you for your help."

The three sisters walked together out of the store towards the restaurant to have a nice dinner before going home. They were all very hungry by this point, and they enjoyed eating, talking, and acting like sisters again. After they were through with their meal, they gathered their things to head home. To rest and relax, and make use of some free time. As they stepped out of the mall Bell noticed quite some time had passed.

Bell: "Goodness, it looks like we've been having fun for quite some time. The sun will be setting soon."

Urd: "Yes, time to go home and relax. We'll talk more when we get home I'm sure. I'm glad you're adjusting well to everything Bell."

Skuld: "Yeah. I'm sure you'll just get better and better."

Bell: "I think so too. (giggles)"

They loaded the car with their things and climbed inside. Urd was too tired to drive so she used a little spell to operate the car to get home.

Bell: "Oh. I didn't know you could do that too." She had a nervous tone of voice toward Urd.

Urd: "It's nothing really. Don't worry Bell it's ok I promise."  
Bell: "Ok. I didn't mean I didn't trust you."

They were very silent most of the trip home.

Bell: "I just find it so amazing that I was capable of doing these kinds of things myself. It must be a very responsible thing to have to account for huh?"

Skuld: "Yes. You were so great at it though. That's why you were one of the most worshiped Goddess in the System. Really. Father was exceptionally proud of you."

Bell: "Really? I guess I'll have to work even harder so that I can get back to who I was then huh? Father? You mean..THE father?"

Urd: "Yep the good 'ol Almighty himself. That's father alright."

Bell: "Oh. I. I don't remember him either really. But for some reason I feel a strange presence."

Urd: "Yeah that's probably him. It's ok Bell. He loves you that's why we're here to help you."

Bell was completely flabbergasted at the thought of being THE Almighty's daughter. She just couldn't comprehend what that would be like in her present state. But she would adjust, just like she's had to adjust to everything else.

They pulled into the garage and unloaded all of their things and put them all away. Skuld sat and had a bowl of ice cream, and Urd drank on a liter bottle of Popov vodka. Belldandy went into her room to try some of her new clothes, and to put them in her proper places. She sorted through the myriad of clothes the lady at the store helped her to choose from. She had four summer dresses, eight blouses, five pairs of different jeans, two full and four mini skirts, five brassieres, a half dozen pair of undies, dress and cotton socks, three pair of nylons, two slips, and even a few other "accessories" that she'd have to ask Urd about. She simply had no idea what these items were for.

Bell: "Uh. Urd what is this thing?" Bell Stood holding a black round strap with four elastic bands two on each side.

Urd: "HAHA! That's a garter belt Bell!" (Urd couldn't contain her laughter)

Bell: "Ok. What is it for?"

Skuld: "Yeah what is it for Urd?"

Urd: "Well you wear it to help hold up nice stockings on your legs when you wear a dress or a skirt. It goes just above your hips like a belt underneath your dress or skirt." Urd was still giggling at their wonder of what this thing was.

Bell: "Oh I see. Like if I wear that little skirt with those pretty black nylon stockings that only cover most of my leg I should wear this then huh?"

Urd: "Oh most certainly Bell. But lemme warn you. Be careful if you do. Men might not leave you alone if you do. Especially how you look in a skirt that size. I'll have to beat them off of you."  
Bell: "Come now Urd. Who on earth would want someone as plain as me?"

Skuld: "You'd be surprised Sister. Heh."

Bell: "Oh really? I don't think so."  
Skuld: "Most human males only want one thing."

Urd: "Yep all they want is lovin' all night long.. WOO-HOO!"

Bell: "Lovin'? Why all night?"

Skuld: "All they want Bell is Sex, Sex, and even more Sex. They're all a bunch of damn perverts."

Bell: "AH, Skuld watch your mouth now!"

Skuld: "I'm sorry sis. It's all Urd's fault from having to be around her so much lately."

Bell: "Well, ok."

Bell paused in thought for a moment.

Bell: "Well all human males can't be all that bad, now can they?"

Skuld: "Maybe not "all" but must of them only live for sex, and porn and nasty sex related things."

Urd: "It IS their job to reproduce Skuld.. hehehe."

Skuld: "I know but not me. Nobody wants me yet."

Bell: "You're sooo young Skuld, why worry about it so."

Skuld: "I guess you're right, I shouldn't worry so much about it."

Bell: "Well I'm going to bed you two. I had a wonderful time today. See you in the morning?"

Urd and Skuld : "G'nite Bell."

Bell gave them both a hug and a kiss on the cheek before she went off to bed. She was very tired. She was sure the rest would do her good, since she had no other worries at the moment. She would sleep well and deep into the early hours of the morning, before the sun broke the light through her window. She decided to slow down, take her time, and get to know as much as she could about anything and everything. Sleep came as quickly as closing her eyes, she relaxed into an uneventful sleep for the night.

Chapter 7 

**Neighbors 'a la mode**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

**Neighbors 'a la mode**

Belldandy woke just as the sun was rising. There was just a little cool nip to the air in her bedroom. She really admired the room, and the house in general. She hoped to "personalize" her room today to make it feel comfortable to her. She slipped from under the sheet in her bed and slowly stood up. Her feet touched the plush carpet, as she lightly walked to the bathroom. She turned on the light and admired the décor of her private bathroom. Light blue walls with sea foam and yellow flower patterns, it gave the room a bright touch. She stood in front of the mirror and focused on her face for the first time in days. She slowly touched the skin on her cheek and her chin, it felt soft and smooth to her fingers. Her eyes were still a bright blue, maybe a little darker, even. Her hair was like flowing honey, but a bit frazzled from last nights sleep. Bell, smiled at herself as she slowly reached out to touch the surface of the mirror, afraid at first, but she felt the cold, smooth, but hard surface with her fingers. "I wonder what it was like to travel through a mirror? It must be like a fairytale." Bell closed her sparkling blue eyes to try and imagine her mirror travels. She felt a familiar warmth in her chest and her head as it traveled from her fingers. Startled, she pulled away quickly. "OH" she gasped as she stepped back from the mirror. "That felt, so, Strange? But familiar too? It's just too scary right now. Maybe I should tell Urd? It might be a good sign!"

Belldandy decided to wait for Urd to wake on her own. She didn't want to disturb her sleep so soon. They did stay up late talking and laughing and listening to each of them talk about who Bell once was. She really hoped all this was true. But it still seemed so far fetched to her. But she decided last night to have faith in them. They were her sisters after all.

Belldandy walked to the kitchen, she wanted something. She wasn't sure what yet. So, she decided to sit in the chair and think. She closed her eyes, and suddenly she smelled a familiar fragrance. "Oh, that smells. Smells like Tea!" She stood and looked in the cupboards, and there standing in the first one she opened was her favorite Darjeeling Tea. Of course to her it was simply tea that seemed familiar. She put a kettle of water on the stove and sat until it was finished. She poured some into the cup and added the tea bag. The smell was overwhelming to her, it was like a warm friend saying hello. She quietly sat and drank on the tea when Urd walked in.

She was still in a partial sleep until…

Bell: "Good Morning Urd ! Would you like some Tea?"

Urd: "Huh? Wha? OH Bell. Sure I'd like some."

Bell poured her a cup and placed a bag in it.

Bell: "This must be my favorite tea. (she smiled and let out a giggle)"

Urd: "Bell? How did you know that was your favorite tea?"

Bell: "Well, I just sat down and closed my eyes and I had a familiar smell, but I wasn't sure what it was. But it reminded me of tea. I looked in the cupboard and there it was. Of course I'm sure you bought it, but. Once I made it, the smell was so perfect. Just like I imagined. (giggle)"

Urd: "Bell that's fantastic! You really are starting to remember some things."

Bell: 'Oh I hope so. But I hope it doesn't come back too fast. I'm afraid I'd be overwhelmed by it."

Skuld: "Hidy-ho everybody."

Bell and Urd: "Good morning Skuld."

Bell: "Even this morning I went into the bathroom, and I happened to touch the mirror, just out of curiosity. And it felt warm going from my arm to my head and even my chest a little. But I pulled away because it frightened me."

Skuld: "Then that means you really might be getting better huh Urd?"

Urd: "Maybe, but it may have just been resonance, like a radar ping you know."

Skuld: "Yes, but still, it's hope huh?"

Bell: "I sure hope so." Belldandy stood and walked to the sink to wash her cup and put it away, when she noticed the first set of neighbors next door to the right of their house.

Bell: "Look Urd, Skuld, we have neighbors."

Urd: "Yes I think they are the Rosenthals."

Skuld: "How would you know Urd?"

Urd: "It's on their mailbox outside stupid."

Skuld: "Oh. Right."

Bell: "Speaking of last names. Just what is ours?"

Urd: "Hmm. I guess we do need one huh?"

Bell: "You mean we don't have one?"

Skuld: "Well, no actually. Father "is" the almighty ya' know."

Bell: "Oh. Right. I wasn't thinking. But shouldn't we have one? I mean at least to fit in. I'm sure people will ask at some point, don't you Urd?"

Urd: "Yes. We should I guess. I hate formalities, but I guess we don't have a choice right now."

Skuld: "So what should it be?"

Urd: "Got me. You know I'm not good with names, especially surnames."

Bell: "I guess we should try to not make it too hard to say, but not too common."

Skuld: "How about Smith?"

Urd: "No stupid. Way too common."

Skuld: "Stop calling me stupid you big bully."

Bell: "Please don't fight you two. Hmm. Even that sounded familiar."

Urd: "Hahaha! It sure did."

Skuld: "Very funny Urd. Bidaaahhh!"

Bell: "Seriously, what sounds like a good last name?"

Urd: "Well, since we have foreign sounding first names, how about Jones?"

Skuld: "Too common.. STUPID! Hahaha!"

Urd: "I've got it. How About Vidblain? It's at least got to do with our heritage too."

Skuld: "But who on earth is gonna know what that is, wait, we might be better off that way anyway. Hehe."

Bell: "Vidblain huh? I kind of like that one. Strange sounding, but I like it."

Urd: "Vidblain it is then. Just remember it if someone asks you."

Bell: "What does it mean, though."

Urd smiled, actually it was more of a smirk.

Urd: "It's the area of Asgard above all others. You could say it means "Wild Blue " last I checked anyway. "

Bell: "OH, ok. Hehehe. So we can put that on "our" mailbox today Urd?"

Urd: "Already done Bell. Go out and take a look."

Bell was headed out the door before Urd could finish saying it. Bell carefully walked out to the mailbox to see their "new" surname on the top panel. Satisfied she turned to walk back into the house as the neighbor on the left of their house was leaving the porch stairs toward his truck.

Neighbor Fellow: "Good morning! How are you?"

Bell: "Good Morning to you. I'm just fine thank you. Have a nice day!"

The neighbor waved with a bit of a puzzled look on his face, Bell was trying to figure out why. Then she noticed as her face went from peach to Rudolph nose red. She realized she had left the house with nothing but her oversize t-shirt on that she slept in.

Bell politely waved back as she pulled the shirt further down her legs and quickly ran back into the house.

Bell: "That was SO embarrassing!"

Urd and Skuld were actually rolling in the floor laughing at her, since they witnessed the whole thing through the window in the door.

Bell: "That is NOT very funny you two, you should have stopped me. I wasn't thinking about what I had on. That nice man is going to think I'm some kind of, of. Umm. A floozie!"

Urd: "I'm sorry Bell, you took off so fast I didn't have time to.."  
Bell: " Great. I hope no one else saw me. This shirt barely covers my bottom, it's not funny. Stop laughing Skuld!"

Skuld: "I'm sorry Bell. Don't be angry. I love you!"

Bell: "Oooh..i'm not angry. It's just not very nice."

Skuld: " (gave Bell a hug.) "I'm sorry sis. But you HAD to see your expression when you realized it. Hehehehe.. I didn't mean to laugh. Ok?"

Bell: "I know Skuld. I can't get mad at you for that, sorry Urd. I know I would have laughed if it weren't me, too"

Urd: "So what's for breakfast? I'm starved!"

Skuld: "Me too. I want ice cream."

Bell: "No ice cream in the mornings Skuld."

Skuld: "Urd? Are you sure she's not faking. She never let's me have ice cream in the mornings."

Urd: "I guess some things never go away huh squirt? HAHAHAHA!"

Skuld: "Very funny Urd. Very funny.."

Stay tuned for the next Chapter…

Chapter 8 

**Belldandy's Green Thumb**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Belldandy's Green Thumb**

As a couple of days passed by, Belldandy felt the urge to make herself useful, at least in the sense of staving off the onset of boredom. She was quick to notice that most of the neighborhood had very nice landscaping in their yards, small flower beds and decorative designs that intrigued her to make a go at it on her own.

Urd and Skuld seemed disinterested in participating, but they highly encouraged her to do as she pleased with the yard. With that decided they all ventured to the local hardware store so that Bell could purchase the necessary supplies to perform her "yard creation". They spent quite a while in the store, picking out plants and flowers, and the soils and fertilizers. Bell also purchased an abundance of garden vegetables, and fencing and the common hand tools to do the job.

Urd: "Are you sure you want to do this Bell? Looks like a lot of work to me."

Bell: "Yes. I really want to do this. It will give me something to pass the time, and at the same time, make our house look better, and with a little garden we'll always have fresh vegetables to eat."

Skuld: "Eww..i hate veggies!"

Bell: "Skuld even Goddess' need proper nourishment. Don't they?"

Urd: "(whispers) Bell be careful where you say things like that, remember?"

Bell: "OH. I almost forgot I'm sorry."

Skuld: "It's ok, I think most folks would think we're just stuck-ups."

Bell: "Huh? What's "stuck-up"?"

Urd: "We'll explain on the way home. In the mean time, just be careful what you talk about to people ok."

Around the time Urd finished her comment, the neighbor from the incident the other morning walks up, smiling.

Danny: "Hi. How are you ladies this morning?"

Urd: "Why hello! Aren't you our next door neighbor?"

Danny: "Yes, I've noticed you moved in a couple of weeks ago. How do you like the neighborhood?"

Bell: "It's so very nice. We like it very much. We're here picking up items for our yard."

Danny: "Yeah, I'm doing the same. Haven't had much time to work on my yard in a month."

Skuld: "So you have family too? What's you're name? Are you married? How about whatcha do for a living?"

Bell: "SKULD! That is SO rude! Now you apologize to this nice man."

Danny just shook his head chuckling to himself.

Danny: "No. No. That's perfectly all right. It was rude of me not to introduce myself. My name is Danny. Danny Burdett. It's very nice to met you ladies."

Bell: "Hello Danny. This is Skuld my younger sister, and this is Urd. She is the oldest sister. And my name is Belldandy. WE're the Vidblain's."

Danny: "It's very nice to meet you all. Those are unusual names if I must say. Where are you from?"

Bell: 'Well we're from..umm."

Urd: "We're from Norway actually, but we've lived in the states most of our lives."

Danny: "Oh really? That's nice. I was going to say you didn't have much of an accent, but then again, the dialect is there."

Bell:"So do you live alone? Or do you have family at home?"

Danny: "Well I have a younger brother, Gregory, and an older brother John. Greg lives with me, but John lives about 30 minutes away. Greg is staying with him at the moment, he keeps him out of trouble."

Bell:" Oh I see, (giggles) I know what that can be like. (looks at Skuld)"

Skuld: "Don't give me that look. I don't get into trouble."

Urd: "Oh sure Skuld. What other lies are we going to tell today?"

Skuld: "Oh really funny Urd."

Bell: "Stop it you two."

Urd and Skuld: "Yes, Belldandy."

Danny: "Don't worry, my brothers and I are the same way. (laughs)"

Bell: "So you mediate too sometimes?"  
Danny: "Yeah, more than I care to."

Bell: "Well I guess we should be going now. It was very nice to meet you. Please don't be afraid to come and see us sometime. We are neighbors after all."

Danny: "Sure I would. I'll do that some time."  
Bell: "Well why not come have dinner with us this evening so we can all get to know each other a little more?"

Urd: "Uh…Belldandy I don't think that's…"

Bell: "Hush Urd! It's rude to interrupt me while I'm talking."

Urd: "ooooook…"

Bell: "So would you like to do that Danny. I think we would all have a very nice time."

Danny: "Well I don't have any plans. Sure why not. What time should I be over?"

Bell: "Umm. Let's say about sixish?"

Danny: "Sure thing. Well, I'll let you ladies get back to what you were doing. It was very nice to met you ladies again."

Bell: "Bye-bye then. We look forward to you this evening."

Skuld: "Bye Danny."  
Urd: "Good-Bye Danny."

Danny waved as he left. Thinking to himself as he looked back at them. He was stunned by their appearance, but kind of freaked out by how nice they were.

Danny: "Wow they were nice. But really..strannnnge."

Danny checked out as the three ladies he just left were beginning to get in the checkout line his eyes met with Belldandy's and she simply smiled and they waved at each other as he exited the store front.

He thought to himself, "Really strange. But that Belldandy is just too pretty. And Norway? Damn, that's first time I've met anyone from there that spoke English that well." He contemplated not going to the dinner. But halfway home he decided not to be rude and attend. Maybe they all had something in common? He guessed he'd find out tonight.

The girls left the hardware store, Belldandy was in a much cheerful mood. Urd and Skuld were somewhat astounded at how bold Belldandy had become, not quite shy as she once was, still a little naïve. Urd was still cautious to point out that they shouldn't just jump into the neighborhood social scene so quickly.

Urd: "I wish you had of waited a bit longer before inviting someone over to dinner Bell. We need to have a little caution until everything has settled more."

Bell: "I don't see why we can't make friends with the neighbors around us. We don't want them to think we're rude or anti-social do we?"

Urd: "NO. But I still think we should be careful."

Skuld: "Aww. Come on Urd. Let Belldandy have a little fun ok? So what if she's just trying to flirt with someone."

Bell: "WHAT? I..i wasn't trying to FLIRT with anyone! I was merely being nice. Is that a crime too?"

Urd: "(laughing along with Skuld) Well Bell. It just certainly seemed as though you were. Especially how you butted us out of the conversation when we simply tried to speak up. Hehehe.."

Bell: "But I really wasn't flirting..i was..Oooh, Forget it."

Skuld: "Come on, don't be angry Belldandy. I was only commenting on it cause I thought it was cute the way you acted. You've always been quite shy before."

Urd: "I don't mind Belldandy. I only wanted to point out that, we have nothing to eat at home. We haven't gotten any stuff from the market in almost a week."

Bell: "Huh? OH NO! Then we must go to the Market! I don't want to have to postpone it after I insisted he come to dinner!"

Skuld: "Yeah I need more ice cream anyway."

Urd: "I need some drinks for the weekend too. Make I should pick up something for you two lovebirds?"

Bell: "Love birds? Who do you mean?"

Skuld was laughing so hard at what Urd said, she almost lost her breath, and fell into the floor of the car in the back. When she sat up, she noticed Urd was also laughing very hard, and the lady in the car next to them was staring intently at them as they traveled along the road.

Skuld: "URD! Grab the steering wheel! The lady next to us is staring because you aren't "driving" the car!"

Urd: " OOPS! Looks like I got a bit carried away. (She was turned completely around in the drivers seat facing Skuld)"

Bell: "And to think I'm the one that might give our secrets away..haha! (Belldandy laughing very loudly)"

Urd: "Ok you've made your point. Guess all three of us need to watch ourselves."

Bell: "At least I don't have to worry about having my powers noticed. (giggles)"

Skuld: "Yeah but you never know when they may manifest again, so watch it anyway."

Urd: "Yes. It could come back when you least expect so just be careful."

Bell:"Ok. What's a good American style dinner anyway."

Urd: "Huh? Oh. I don't know. Hamburgers? Or Hot dogs?"  
Skuld: "I dunno either."

Bell: "I mean something that would be a "good" dinner. Like maybe pasta? I think?"

Skuld: "Oooo. How about Lasagna?"

Bell: " Ok. How do you make it?"

Urd: "We'll look at some cook books at the market and find something Bell. Then we'll buy what we need."  
Bell: "Thank you. That's a great idea Urd!"

Urd: "Oh, it's not a problem. I AM the older and WISER sister after all."

Skuld: "It was MY idea URD!"

Urd and Skuld began a quarrel match as they pulled into the parking lot of the store. Bell could only sigh and shake her head, wondering if they were always like this, even before her "accident".

They wandered the store for an hour finding a good cookbook and get the things they needed. Which was a couple of shopping buggies worth. But they got all the things they wanted and headed home. Bell was beginning to worry if she'd had enough time to prepare everything, Skuld was busy with her nose in the young women's magazines she bought, and Urd. Well, Urd was busy flirting with practically every male employee in the store after ogling over all the different alcohols she bought. It seems this dinner might get a little interesting, if it doesn't turn into a catastrophe.

Chapter 9 Dinner with Desert 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Dinner with Desert**

Bell: "Where to begin?"

Bell spoke to herself after they arrived home and had brought in all the things from the store. She was worrying herself too much over how much time it would take to complete the dinner she was about to prepare for themselves and Danny.

Bell: "Well I guess I should boil the water for the pasta first?"

Bell pulled a large pot out of the cupboard and filled it with water.

Bell: "Then I guess I should start the sauce, so I think I need another small pot."

Urd: "Bell? Are you talking to yourself again?"

Bell dropped the empty pot when Urd spoke to her.

Bell: "URD! You startled me. Will you help me? Please?"

Urd: "Well. Ok, just don't have a cow."

Bell: "Thank you sister."

Urd: "So what should I do for you?"

Bell: "Umm, can you prepare the salad and put it in the fridge for me?"

Urd: "Sure. I can do that."

Bell started the sauce and the water came to a boil, so she put in the pasta.

Urd: "Mmm. That sauce really smells great Bell. You always were a excellent cook."

Bell: "Well I hope everyone likes it. I've never tried anything like this before, that I can remember anyway."

Urd: "I'm sure Danny will like it. That all that matters to you isn't it?"

Bell: "Of course I want him to like it, Urd."

Urd: "Ah-HA! Told you that you seemed like you were flirting with him."

Bell: "No I'm not Urd. He is going to be company, so I want him to like the meal."  
Urd: "Suuuure you do."

Bell: "Oh Urd. Just never mind if you're to do nothing but tease me about it."

Urd: "I'll stop Bell. What time is it now anyway?"

Bell: "Oh my it's four o'clock already!"

Urd: "That's plenty of time according to the bo.." Bell cut her short.

Bell: "I know but I have to clean up and change my clothes and fix my hair and.."  
Urd just sat in the chair at the kitchen table laughing under her breath.

Urd: "You sound like you're on a blind date Belldandy. Haha..heh."

Bell: "What am I going to do Urd? I mean I at least need to change, my hair is a total mess."

Urd: "Bell? Belldandy! Listen to me?" Urd shouted as Bell was rambling on about her appearance.

Bell: "Huh? I'm sorry what? Urd?"

Urd: "Bell. Go ahead since you have the Dinner in the oven now. I'll stay right here in the kitchen while you shower and change and get dolled up ok?"

Bell: "Thank you Urd! You're such a great sister!" Belldandy ran out of the kitchen towards her room, Urd heard the bedroom door close.

"Goodness, if I didn't know any better. I'd say she's got it pretty bad." Urd said to herself. "Now she's even got ME talking to myself, boy this is just great..hehe."

Bell walked into the bathroom, shutting the door. "What did Urd mean "dolled up"?"

"Oh well. No matter now. I don't want to be a total mess when Danny comes over. I mean it is bad manners to have company over and not look your best, and the house too." She thought as she slipped her dress off and climbed in the shower. The warm water felt good on her skin. Her hair was so long, it seemed to take forever to tend to it in the shower. "I wonder if I should have it trimmed?" the thought passed her mind as she rinsed it out. "Mmm, this soap I bought smells really nice too. I like this lavender wash I bought." She rinsed and stepped out of the shower as she dried off and wrapped the towel up with her hair. "I wonder if I have a desirable figure? I noticed the men in the store really seemed to like Urd's appearance." She stared at herself in front of the mirror, and sighed. "I think I'm actually getting pudgy."She turned to the side and looked that way. "MY! I guess I am getting pudgy. I should stop eating those sweets that Skuld keeps giving me to try." Belldandy removed the towel from her hair and used the hair drier that Skuld had made for her. It was one of her contraptions that actually worked without backfiring, unknown to Belldandy.

Bell finished styling her hair and put her underclothes on. She then went to her closet to pick something to wear. She had purchased a lot of clothes, but the dresses were her favorite. She picked a very pretty blue dinner dress, with thin shoulder straps and cut up a little way above her knees. She slipped on the blue pumps she had in the closet then admired herself in the full length mirror on the door. "I think this is nice. Sort of like something Urd would wear." She fluffed her hair and proceeded to put on a little make up and the perfume that came with the make up kit she bought. "Well it's getting time for dinner to be ready. I should go check it." She said to herself as she stepped out to the kitchen.

Urd heard tapping coming down the hall, being the only area of the house without carpet.

Urd: "Sounds like you Bell?"

Bell :"It's me. So. How do I look Urd? (she spun around in a circle in front of her) "

Urd: "Wow Bell. You look really nice. Now I feel, um. Underdressed for the occasion to say the least."

Bell: "Is it too much?"

Urd noticed the scent of her perfume.

Urd: "Gee, even perfume."

Bell: "It's not too strong is it? I hope not."

Urd: "No. NO it's fine Bell. You really did go all out huh? I think Danny will be surprised."

Bell: "I hope so."

Urd: "aah-ha."

Bell: "I meant that I hoped that.. Ooooo. Never mind." Bell went to the oven with a pout lip on her face. She turned the oven off and removed the lasagna from the oven. Skuld walked in, drawn be the smell of the food.

Skuld: "MMmmmmm. That smells soooo goood Belldandy!"

Bell smiled and set the pan on the holder on the kitchen table.

Skuld: "Ah. Belldandy? Are we going somewhere?"

Bell: "No. Why?"

Skuld: "What's with the dress? And those shoes? Don't they hurt?"

Bell: "No, actually they feel fine."

Skuld: "What else is that smell?"

Urd: "Bell's perfume."

Skuld: "Perfume? You never wore perfume before? Must be a mortal type thing.."

Bell: "It came with the little kit you told me to buy, so I thought I'd try it."

Skuld: "Hmm. I see. Maybe I'll go put something on, more appropriate. Be Back."

Urd: "Me Too. Be back in a few minutes."

Bell: "Oh. Ok. I'll finish setting the table then."

Urd and Skuld met each other in the hallway.

Skuld: "What's up with Belldandy?"

Urd: "I think she's lonely. "Man" lonely."

Skuld: "What? You gotta be kidding?"

Urd: "Seems like it, even though she's not really admitting it. I guess that's part of being mortal Skuld. I was going to mention Kei and what they were together and about how he loved her when he was around. But I decided against it. If she did remember, it would break her heart. That's why I didn't say anything about her gaining a little weight either. I don't want to upset her. I don't think she's noticed it herself yet. So just play along and let her have her fun ok? None of that mess like you always pulled with her and Kei, understand? I think she likes this Danny fellow. I do to. He seems like an honest guy, so let's just be nice and be friendly ok?"

Skuld: "Ok. I guess we should put on something nice too. I hate dressing up."

Urd: "Because you never do. Hahaha!"

Skuld: "Shut up smarty pants…"

Urd: "Don't you dare think of words right now Kiddo!"

Bell was finished setting the table when she heard a knock at the front door.

She fluffed her hair again, not realizing it at first. And went to the front door. She paused a second, then opened the door.

Bell: "Hello! Welcome Danny! Please come inside."

Danny just smiled and came inside the door as Bell closed it behind him. He was surprised the house was so neat and organized since they had not yet lived there very long. He turned toward Belldandy.

Danny: "Hello Belldandy. It's nice of you to ask me over for dinner, I'm grateful."

As Bell spoke to him, he absent mindedly looked Bell up and down, she was stunningly beautiful for just a dinner invite.

Bell: "So how was your afternoon?"

Danny: "Just fine thank you. And you?"

Bell: "It was interesting to say the least. But that's part of learning isn't it. I've made lasagna, is that all right? It's my first time making it so I hope it's ok for you."

Danny: "If that smell is it. I know I will. It smells fantastic."

Bell: "Oh thank you, I hope it is. Please come on in the kitchen and sit down."  
Danny: "Ok, lead the way."

Danny followed behind her admiring what he saw. "God she's beautiful." he thought to himself.

Bell: "Please have a seat and relax. I'll go and get Urd and Skuld. Excuse me just a moment."

Danny: "Ok sure."

Danny sat quietly thinking to himself, wondering if they always dressed like that for company. He suddenly felt underdressed himself.

Bell: "Urd, Skuld? Are you two ready? Danny is here already!"

Urd: "We'll be in there in a few minutes. Go ahead and entertain him until we finish."

Bell: "Oh. Ok. Please hurry before the food gets cold."

Bell walked back into the kitchen smiling.

Bell: "So would you like a drink Danny?"

Danny: "Sure I would. Do you have any soft drinks?"

Bell: "Um. Let me see. Ah. We have Coke is that ok?"

Danny: "Sure."

Bell poured Danny and herself a drink in a glass with ice, and she sat in the chair next to him.

Bell: "So Danny. What type of work do you do?"

Danny: "I'm self employed. I do finish carpentry. Things like cabinets and counters and such."

Bell: "That sounds interesting. Do you enjoy it?"

Danny: "Yeah. I've done it for around 8 years now. I've learned a lot about doing it along the way. If you ever need any house repairs, by the way, Don't be afraid to ask me. I'd be glad to help you ladies out."

Bell: "Thank you that's very nice of you."

Danny: "So. Do you or your sisters work? Or are you looking for work?"

Bell: "No. We have a very large trust fund that our father left us, so we live off of the proceeds from it. Our father owned, umm. Oil fields that he sold before he left us."  
Danny: "Oh. I see. I'm sorry to hear about your father. I bet that really helps take care of things. Oil is a good investment."

Bell: "Well, we can keep things paid. But we only get so much a month from it, so we still have to budget." Bell was hoping Urd and Skuld wouldn't blow the questions they rehearsed when they put together a family timeline.

Danny: "You look very nice this evening. I hope you don't mind me saying so."

Bell began to blush a little before she responded.

Bell: "Thank you Danny. That's very sweet of you to say."

Danny: "I was only being honest. I think you're very pretty."

Bell was very red now, hoping he wouldn't notice.

Bell: "I try to keep up my appearance. I'm sure I have my good and bad days."

Danny: "Well, all I can say is you must be having a really great day today then."

Bell: "(giggling) That's really quite sweet of you to say, Danny. You said your younger brother lives with you usually?"

Danny: "Yeah he's staying with my older brother since it's summer vacation. But he'll be home in a week I think. They may come by tomorrow. If they do I'll bring them over and introduce them to you."

Bell: "I'd love to meet them. I hope I get to soon. I love to make friends with those that are around me."

Danny: "Yeah I do to. Unfortunately, friends are few and far between around here.

I think because of the average age of most of the residents here is 50 or higher.

It's a nice change of pace to have three beautiful young ladies move into the neighborhood."

Urd: "Oooh. I must say I like your opinions. Hahaha!"

Skuld: "Speak for yourself Urd."

Bell: "Urd, Skuld say hi to Danny."  
Skuld: "Hello Danny. You never did tell me if you were married. You have a girlfriend?"

Danny: "Hi Skuld. The answer would be no, and currently No."

Bell: "Skuld! That was very rude!"

Urd: "Hello Danny. I'm Urd. I'm the oldest of us three, as you can plainly see."

Danny: "Belldandy. It's all right. I don't mind if she asks me questions like that."

Bell: "Well, if you say so. But I think it's rude just to ask in that manner. And she knows that."

Skuld: "Ok.ok. I won't ask that way anymore. Gee."

Urd: "Shall we all eat before it grows mold?"

Bell: "Yes, Danny? Would you like salad also?"

Danny: "Sure."

Urd noticed the Coke in the glass in front of Belldandy, she made a short comment to Bell about it.

Urd: "Bell. I don't think you should drink soft drinks. The caffeine isn't very good for you."

Skuld whispered in Urd's ear.

Skuld: "Urd, it might be alright for her to have it, since she's lost her powers, you know."

Bell: " Oh. I'm fine Urd. Actually it's quite refreshing."

Urd: "Well, ok. Just don't overdo it."

Bell: "All right. (giggles)"

Bell made everyone a plate and salad and they all seemed to be waiting for Danny to start first. So he did, the lasagna she made was very good. Maybe not the absolute best he'd had. But if this was just her first time, it would only get better he thought.

He also noticed that everyone began eating and enjoying the meal after he had taken the first bites. They all ate and chatted between bites, and the occasional comment from Urd about how they all could use a "man's" help around the house. Danny was taking that as a subtle hint that he should come around as often as possible, not that he was complaining at this point in time. Who wouldn't want to be around these three beautiful women anyway? They had all sat at the table for quite a while after they had stopped eating. Belldandy brought out a pie that they purchased at the store, and apologizing that she didn't have time to make a fresh made one herself. Danny sat for the next ten minutes just listening. Listening to the sisters talk of all sorts of "sisterly" things. He listened intently to Bell's voice. He liked the tone and the proper speech she used. To him it was refreshing to hear a lady speak as proper as she did.

Urd: "SO. I'd say it were time for a nice drinky. Don't you?"

Skuld: "I just want some ice cream."

Bell: "Would you like something else to drink Danny?"

Danny: "Well I'm not much one to drink a lot. But I guess it would be fine to have just one."

Urd: "That's the spirit! Or spirits as I should say."

Urd had already taken a bottle and finished almost half of it before Danny and Bell decided what to drink. Seeing as Urd had bought so many kinds of alcohol to "try" at the store. Danny finally decided on Seven and Seven, so Bell insisted on the same. Of course she had no idea what it was to begin with, fortunately they had seven-up to make it with. Danny mixed the drinks with ice in a moderate amount. He didn't want it to be too strong. He handed a drink to Bell and took his in his hand. He then raised his glass in a toast to new friends and a lasting relationship.

Danny sipped on his glass as Bell curiously took an oversized gulp from her glass.

Bell: "Oh my. This is quite good. It's burns just a touch though."

Danny noticed Urd was working toward her second bottle of gin before he had even finished half of his drink.

Danny: "Drink much Urd?"

Urd: "haeh? What? Oooh. Yesh. Sometimes me do."

Danny: "She might wanna slow down on that stuff. Leads to hair of the dog in the mornings if you don't, heheh."

Urd: "Nah, 'ish good shtuff this…this ghen here. I like it!"

Bell: "Urd. Please be polite. You shouldn't drink so fast."

Urd: "Ahhww. Come on Bell. Have a drwink withs me."

Bell: "I already am. I don't wish to get in that condition."

Urd: "What condisstions..?"

Danny: "I think she meant your current condition. Hehe."

Urd: "Aaahh. Pfffffffttt. This 'ish nuthin! You Outta shee Bell when shee got one tied ons. It's hilaryish!"

Danny: "You're pretty hilarious yourself Urd."

Urd: "Why. That's so schweet of you to say Danner. Thank yous!"

Bell: "Danny?" Bell whispered near him. Danny looked over as she motioned with her finger to come closer.

Danny: "Yeah Bell?" he whispered back to her..

Bell: "Follow me." Bell walked silently out of the kitchen with Danny close behind her. They walked into the darker area of the living room, Urd was oblivious they'd left as she watched the small tv in the kitchen as she talked to whatever program was on.

Danny had found the couch and sat down on the end, as Bell was following behind trying to find the lamp. But in her misjudgment, she bumped the table and due to the heels, and being tipsy from the drink already, she landed precisely in Danny's lap, her fall startled him and he stretched out his arms to catch her as she landed there.

Bell: "Danny! I'm sooo sorry. I sort of lost my balance."

Danny: "That's all right. It didn't hurt. Are you okay though?"

Bell: "Um. Yes I think so. I got a little disoriented." She said as she looked into his eyes.

Danny: "That's probably just the drink taking effect. It can affect your equilibrium. You don't drink much do you?"

Bell: "Well. (she was blushing) No actually that's the first alcohol drink I've had."

Danny: "Really? Now I feel bad."

Bell had a concerned look on her face as she stared at him.

Bell: "Why? Is it because of me?"

Danny: "Certainly not. Me? Yes. If I hadn't wanted a drink you wouldn't have drank anything, right?"

Bell: "Well I wanted to. To be honest, I really liked having a drink with you. I mean, in a polite way."

Danny just laughed softly.

Danny: "You're quite a extraordinary woman Bell."

Bell: "Why would you say that?"

Danny: "I dunno. To many factors to tell about."

Danny noticed she hadn't moved once from his lap the whole time. But seeing as she didn't mind, why say anything.

Bell: "I'm just who I am. Belldandy. Not much else about me really, at least to me."  
Danny: "I just find you interesting and refreshing."

Bell: "Oh really? Tell me why? Please?"

Danny: "The way you speak, you're modest, open to suggestion, seem to be very, very smart, and you're independent at the same time. Not to mention you are quite attractive. So I guess that's why. Maybe some other things too."

Bell: "Oh. That is ssoo ssweet of you to ssay." Belldandy was looking at his face and into his eyes, her lisp in her speech told him that she was definitely under the influence. He felt this would be a good time to leave.

Danny: "I guess I should be going Belldandy."

Bell: "Aww. So ssoon Dannny?"

Danny: "I think you guys need your rest as much as I do."

Bell: "Well. Ooook. I guess you are right. But I've enjoyed (she paused) Oh My! I'm sorry I'm still in your lap! I'm sorry Danny! You aren't mad are you?"

Danny: "Of course Not Belldandy. It's fine I don't mind really."

Bell: "Ssoo ssweet. Please. Yyou can call me Bell. Ok?" Bell leaned forward to look into his eyes closer, Danny could tell her eyes were glazed but he was afraid if he pulled back she would get upset. Her eyelids were drooping slightly, then she smiled and suddenly, her head went forward as her lips pressed against his, just by chance. He wasn't startled much but it did surprise him. She quickly sat up and apologized.

Bell: "I'm sorry Danny. I don't know what happened there. I kind of lost it."

Danny: "It's ok. That was nice actually. But I really must go."

Bell stood up and Danny walked to the door as she followed.

Danny: "I had a very good time Belldandy. Thank you. Sorry I have to go but I have an early job across town in the morning ok?"

Bell: "Thank you for coming. Please come over anytime, Danny."

Danny: "All right Belldandy, get some rest yourself. Thanks again."

Bell: "Bye Danny! Thank you for coming."

Danny couldn't believe what just happened. So he went home, took a cold shower and went to bed. Hoping he wouldn't be regretting what happened.

Stay turned for….

Chapter 10 

**Nature's Fury**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Nature's Fury 

Belldandy woke in a very good mood the day after the dinner with Danny. Urd and Skuld were still whispering behind her back some, she knew that they were likely conversing about how she acted last night. No matter. She liked Danny very much for some reason. She wasn't exactly sure why. He just seemed to tickle her fancy. If not just her curiosity. She decided to go outside this morning, and start to work on the yard a little more. Urd and Skuld were sitting at the kitchen table, eating breakfast.

Urd: "Morning Bell."

Skuld: "Good morning sis."

Bell: "Hi Urd, Morning Skuld."

Urd: "So how was the rest of the evening with Danny?"

Bell: "It was nice. He's a very interesting fellow."

Skuld: "Did you give him a kiss good night?"

Urd started to laugh a bit.

Bell: " Ah. Skuld! Why do you ask that? "

Skuld: "I was just curious. I think he's kind of cool. He seems nice."

Bell: "Yes he is. Isn't he."

Urd: "Yep. She's smitten with it."

Bell: "Huh?"

Skuld: "Belldandy's in LOVE!"

Bell: "Love? I don't think I'd call it love. I just met him."

Urd: "That look in your eyes last night. It's love alright. Just admit it."

Bell: "Oh. Alright. I really like him ok? I wouldn't call it love yet."

Skuld: "Nah. It's LOVE alright. Hehehe."

Bell: "Oh really. I'm going outside to work on the yard."

Urd: "Ok. Lover girl..hehehe."

Skuld: "I'll help you Belldandy."

Bell: "Well. Ok Skuld. I guess it's ok. No LOVE cracks ok?"

Skuld: "Ok I won't."

Bell and Skuld went out to the building out back to get some of the tools and things they needed for the yard. They worked feverishly until lunch, then they took a well needed break. At least Belldandy did. She was working to the point of a sweat, this kind of intrigued Skuld. She'd never seen Bell sweat before. As they rest in the kitchen with a cool drink the phone rang, Urd grabbed it up.

Urd: "Vidblain Residence, this is Urd. Uh-huh. Oh must we? So there's no way that one of us can stay behind? Ok. We leave immediately."

Skuld: "What was that Urd?"

Urd: "That was father. We have to go home for a few days."

Skuld: "But what about Belldandy? We can't just leave her here!"

Urd: "We have to do as father says. You can go against him if you want. I'm NOT."

Bell: "Oh. Don't worry. I'll be fine really. Please go do as you've been told ok?"

Skuld: "We'll be back as soon as possible sister."

Urd: "Yes as soon as we're done we'll return."

They both gave Bell a kiss and a hug and left swiftly.

Bell was still amazed that she used to have to do such things as her sisters. She rested a bit more as she watched the TV in the Den. She noticed that the weather on TV was warning of bad storms somewhere. She wasn't familiar with where.

She got up and went back outside to the sun, and clear skies as she continued to work on the flower bed in the front of the yard. After she had finished the flower box, she went inside to a warm shower and fresh clothes. She then made herself a small meal for dinner. As she began to eat, she heard Danny's truck pull into his drive. She rose from her seat and walked to the kitchen door to see him unlock the door to his house and step inside. She smiled to herself, thinking. "Maybe I should go see how he's doing? No. I should wait a little while. He's just gotten home. I'm sure he has things to do first. I'll wait a little while.

Bell had the kitchen window open. The air was cool and felt good on her face and skin. The scent of the air smelled fresh. It was already dark outside. It was late summer after all, close to the fall season, so the days were getting shorter. Bell sat quietly, humming to herself. She was getting lonely already? She felt awkward not having Urd and Skuld around to talk to.

It was getting late as she woke up from a short two hour nap she succumbed to while she tried to read a book on the couch in the den. Bell decided she should just get some sleep. It was apparently to late to go see Danny. The clock read 11:15 pm. She was disappointed in herself for falling asleep so easily. But then she thought if he really wanted to see her. He would have likely come over tonight. This kind of upset her, and made her sad thinking about it. She slipped on the silky nightgown she'd been sleeping in at night. And she slid beneath the sheets of her comfortable bed.

Danny woke as the scream of the alert on his radio went off. There was a severe storm warning out for his area. He noticed the wind was picking up a lot as the lightning and distant roar of thunder, came shortly after. He looked toward Bell's house and noticed all of the lights were still off. They must all be asleep still. He thought of going to see if they would wake up to be aware of the coming storm. But then he thought they would think he was just making an excuse to come over. He decided to wait and see if the weather got too bad he would check on them.

The rain began to fall, as Bell was still fast asleep. She was dreaming of things she couldn't comprehend again. She had been having these dreams not long after Urd and Skuld explained to her about her origins. She never said much about these dreams, mainly because she couldn't explain them herself, if she wanted to. They were very abstract, like tiny movie clips in her head. She wasn't sure if they were real, or just a hallucination.

The storm drew nearer. The weather began to get quite bad, Danny was glued to the TV watching as Tornado warnings abound the screen. He was beginning to worry of the approaching storm, the rain was torrential and the wind hard and gusty. He even heard light pings of hail off and on as the storm came even closer. He checked next door again. Still, no lights at all. "Maybe they aren't home?" he thought. A warning went up for the county they lived in for two spotted tornadoes, already on the ground. The rain got even harder and the lightning became very frequent as well as loud claps of thunder. He decided to wake them now. If something happened they wouldn't know what hit them. He threw on his shoes with only his cut off jeans and a t-shirt on. He left his back door in the torrential down pour, he was instantly soaked, he ran to the back door of Bell's house. He knocked and beat relentlessly on the back door. He knew someone should have heard him. It was closest to the bedrooms. He tried to open the door, but found it securely locked. He rammed the door with his shoulder three times to dislodge it from the frame to open and let him inside.

Danny: "URD! BELL! (he looked around as he turned the lights on in the kitchen) Skuld!"

Danny was concerned no one answered. "Oh man." He thought. "If they aren't here. They're gonna think I broke in on purpose. Way to go Stupid moron!" He shook his head in disbelief.

Danny: "Bell? Belldandy!"

Danny: "ANYBODY HOME AT ALL!"

Danny searched bedrooms. The first two no one was there. The last door he saw someone sleeping in the bed. He turned on the light, it appeared to be Belldandy, but as soon as it came on, the light went out. "Oh Hell." Danny thought. It's nearby. Got no time..

Danny walked over and shook Bell and startled her enough for her to almost jump out of bed. Danny grabbed her and scooped her into his arms.

Danny: "Bell is Urd and Skuld home?"

Bell: "N-No! Why? What ARE you doing with ME?"

Danny: "No time to explain trust me.."

Danny carefully carried Bell toward the door to the basement down the hallway, just as the back door slammed open and the kitchen window was blown out from debris.

Bell: "WHAT ARE YOU DOING! LET ME DOWN!"

Danny: "I will I promise, give me a few more seconds.."

Bell: "WHAT IS GOING ON! Why are you CARRYING ME?"

At that point Danny opened the door, closed it behind him and locked it as he stepped in the dark he fell to his knees in pain from missing the last few steps on the way down with Bell in his arms, he felt his knees had been severely damaged from the impact of his weight along with hers, but he had to make sure she was safe. He took the pillow he had grabbed and the blanket, and he threw it over Bell as he heard debris hitting the house, windows shattering and a piercing wind that he felt even from where they were in the basement. He managed to carry Belldandy to a safe interior area of the basement across from the washer and drier.

Bell: "DANNY JUST WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Danny: "Bell, under here. (he took her pillow and covered her head and threw the blanket around them). It's a Tornado, Bell. I was worried you wouldn't know it until it was too late to take cover yourself."

Bell: "Oh Danny! Your Knees, they..they're bleeding!"

Danny: "It's ok Bell. Don't worry about me."

One of the Basement quarter windows gave way and spread glass around them on the outside of the blanket.

Bell: "OH MY! What was that!"

Belldandy was frightened, she'd never experienced a storm or a tornado that she could remember. Danny pulled her close to him, and Belldandy did the same as she gripped him tight as she could.

Danny: "Bell. Don't let go no matter what happens ok?"

Bell: "I won't. Danny, I'm scared."

Danny: "It will pass soon, I promise. Just keep your head covered, and under this blanket."

Bell was shaking with fear as she could hear the debris and the wind slamming the house, creaking the roof joists and the sound of glass hitting walls inside the basement. It seemed as though the storm would last forever, but just as fast as it had borne down on them it passed just as quickly.

Danny: "Ok. I think it's over for now. We should be careful getting out, debris and loose objects could be in the way."

Bell slowly pulled the pillow from above her head, trying to look through the darkness of the basement to assess the damage, but it was too difficult. She noticed Danny was very quiet.

Bell: "Danny? Danny are you alright?"

Bell carefully placed her hands on the sides of his head to lift his face up, she felt something warm and fluid on her hands. Blood, dark, red and warm. She was speechless at first, until she saw her hands covered in it.

Bell: "Danny? DANNY! Please, can you hear me?"

Danny: "Y-yeah. I can Bell. I-I'll be alright I just need to rest a minute."  
Bell: "But your head is bleeding badly. I have to find something to help stop it."

Before Danny could say no, Bell jumped up and ran over to the drier to look inside. She found towels inside that Skuld had not yet removed, so she grabbed them and ran back to where Danny was propped against the wall.

Bell: "Here let me place these on your head to stop the bleeding."

She gently placed the towel around his head loosely, but enough pressure to reduce the bleeding. She jumped back up again, and ran to a standing cabinet and opened the doors. There she found cleaning chemicals, rags, a sponge and a flashlight. She looked at the flashlight as she fumbled to figure out how to turn it on.

Bell: "YES. It works! Not real well. But it works.."

She returned to Danny, who was half conscious at this point. The loss of blood and the pain in his knees were taking its toll on him. Bell shined the light at his head as she removed the towel some to see if there was glass in his hair or skin. She found none. The bleeding had also been reduced to almost nothing. She inspected his knees. What she found wasn't pretty. His knees were bloody also, but they looked very swollen and one looked actually deformed in a way. She was afraid at first, but she carefully touched each one to see his reaction.

Danny: "OOOOOOWWW! God don't touch them please..i just need the swelling to go down. Please, don't touch them again, I beg you."

Bell: "I won't Danny. I'm sorry! Please forgive me?"

Danny: "I know you were just checking me out Bell. Thank you. I didn't mean to sound, well. Angry?"

Bell: "I know. It's alright, I know it must be painful. But how are we going to get you out of this basement. I don't think I can carry you."

Danny: "I know, Bell. If you can just sit with me for a while, I know I can get out of here with just a little support. Is that ok?"

Bell: "Certainly. I'm not letting you out of my sight for one second!"

Danny: "That certainly makes me feel better..hehe. Owww.."

Bell sat close to him and pulled his head carefully to her chest as she put her arms around him. She placed the pillow they had behind his back and covered them both with the blanket, when she started to hum quietly to herself. The humming made Danny very sleepy, and it wasn't long before he had fallen asleep with his head on her lap, as she stroked his face gently with her long, soft and warm fingers as she continued to hum along to herself.

Bell woke to the sound of people talking outside, it was just beginning sunrise in the community. The sounds she heard were residents and rescue personnel going from house to house, looking for any injured or trapped residents.

Medic: "Hello! Is anybody there? Hello!"

Bell: "Hello! Please help us! We're down in the basement!"

Medic: "Are you alone down there!"

Bell: "No I have someone injured with me! Please help us!"

Medic: "Hang on, we'll be to you in a few moments!"

Bell was relieved help was on the way. She noticed Danny was still sleeping. She stroked his face, told him everything was ok. Then she kissed him gently on the lips.

Bell: "if it weren't for you, Danny, I might not have been ok at all. I'm so grateful to you. I know you might not hear me right now, but. I hope we become, very, very close."

Danny was out cold, the toll from the bleeding and the damage that was caused from the fall to his knees had exhausted all his strength. Belldandy swore that she would see him back to good health. No matter what it took.

The medics arrived and checked out Bell quickly as they helped Danny onto a strecher, to carry him to a waiting ambulance. Bell was still in her nightgown, she grabbed only what clothes she could lay hands on and ran to Danny's side as they put him inside the ambulance.

Medic: "You going with him ma'am?"

Bell: "Oh! May I!"

Medic: "Sure, come in and have a seat."

Bell sat in the jump seat next to Danny and held his hand on the way to the hospital.

Medic: "Looks like he lost quite a bit of blood, but I think he'll be ok in a few days. He your husband?"

Bell: "OH no. He's just a close friend."

Medic: "Sorry, it just seemed you two might be married."

Bell: "No. But you never know huh? (bell laughed at the thought)"

The medic started an IV and gave him a unit of blood while they were in transit. It wasn't long before they arrived at the hospital. They whisked him back to the trauma room to look him over, taking various x-rays and removing most of his clothing. Bell could only stand in the hallway as the technicians and the doctor looked him over.

The ER nurse offered Bell some coffee and a chair with a blanket. She also told her that it would be a while before the doctor would talk to her about Danny's condition.

Bell thanked her and she curled up in the chair with the blanket, worried about him, and better yet what Urd and Skuld were doing, what if they came home and found her gone? She fell into a light sleep.

The hospital had called John and told him about Danny. They requested he come to the hospital, since he was immediate family. He forced Greg to stay at home with his Friend Trey. Greg complained, but he knew not to argue at a time like this.

John arrived at the hospital and the ER nurse told him the doctor would see them shortly. Then she showed him to Belldandy. "Them?" he thought. "Who the hell else was here with him?" He soon found out. The ER nurse pointed to Bell, asleep in the chair. "His wife is there in that chair" the nurse spoke. "WIFE? " John laughed. "Wonder when he got married?" He chuckled.

He walked over to Bell's chair and lightly tapped on her shoulder. She woke easily as she stared at the tall dark haired gentleman before her.

Bell: "Yes? Are you the doctor?"

John: "Ah. No unfortunately not."

Bell: "May I help you then?"

John: "My name is John. John Burdett. I'm Danny's older brother."

Bell: "OH! It's so nice to meet you."

John: "The nurse says you two are married."

Bell: "OH no. hehe. Everyone has been saying that this evening. I'm just his next door neighbor. My name is Belldandy.. Vidblain."

John: "Very nice to meet you. I actually assumed that. He mentioned you and your sisters to me the other day."

Bell: "He saved my life this evening. That storm was awful, and I wouldn't have even known it if he hadn't came and woke me and took us to the basement."

John: "Is he hurt badly?"

Bell: "The nurse and the medic said he's serious but not life threatening. He got cuts to his head and his knees, his knees he hurt carrying me down the steps he landed on them. I feel so awful. It's all my fault."

John: "Don't say that. It's not. My brother always tries his best to help people."

Bell: "I'm very much in his debt."

The doctor approached them as they were talking.

Doctor: "Excuse me. Are you with Danny Burdett?"

John: "Yes. We both are."

Doctor: "Good. Have a seat. I've looked Danny over and the biggest problem I see was his loss of blood. He'll recover fine, but he may be here a day or two to regain his strength. His knees were badly injured, but I'm sure with some therapy and walking on crutches for a few weeks he'll be good as new. I don't see any use in surgery on his knees at this point, but as the swelling goes away I'll be able to tell more about them."

John: "That's good. I was worried it were more serious than that."

Bell: "That's such a relief."

Doctor: "We'll have him up in a room in the next half hour. From there you can visit or stay with him if you like. He is alert and talking. He asked about a Belldandy, and wants her to come to the room, and if we called his brother, John."

John: "Well I'm John, John Burdett."

Bell: "And I'm Belldandy. Belldandy Vidblain."

Doctor: "I am Doctor Harold Gressham. If you need anything please let me know."

John: "Thank you doctor, we appreciate you talking with us."

Doctor: "Your welcome. Have a good evening."

Belldandy appeared nervous, and upset now that things have wound down a little. She knew she couldn't go home right now. Her house was most likely a mess. She was unsure about what to do.

John: "Say. Ms. Vidblain?"

Bell: "Please call me Bell."

John: "Would you like to stay with Danny till he's released?"

Bell: "Can I do that? I wasn't sure if I could stay."

John: "Sure. I'll make sure they even leave you a cot, like a spare bed to stay in his room with him."

Bell: "I'd be honored to stay and help him out. I-I certainly can't go home now. The house is likely a wreck."

John: "I'll be there this afternoon to check the damage. I'll check your house too okay?"

Bell: "Thank you so very much. You both have been so nice to me. I don't know how I can repay you."

John: "Ah, don't worry. It's what friends are for huh?" he laughed.

Bell: "Still I thank you very much."

ER Nurse: "Excuse me. They have moved Mr. Burdett into private room 352. You can go up anytime."

John: "Thank you ma'am. Shall we go see him?"

Bell: "Sure. Let's go."

Next Chapter

**Chapter 11**

Closer to You 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Closer to You**

Danny was resting quietly in the bed when he heard the door to room open, he closed his eyes slightly until he could recognize who it was that came in.

John: 'Well. Looks like he's asleep, I guess I'll take you for coffee Bell."

Bell: "Huh? Oh. Ok then."

Danny popped his eyes open suddenly.

Danny: "Hey! Bring me one too, will ya?"

Bell: "Danny! You're ok?"

John sat in the chair near him, laughing to himself.

Danny: "What's so funny John?"

John: "When did you get married huh?"

Danny: "WHAT?"

Bell: "Sorry, everyone kept thinking we were married I think."

Danny: "OH. Ok, I see now. Very funny John."

John: "Yeah, the nurse said, "his wife is over here.." I couldn't help but laugh."

Danny: "So when are they letting me out of here?"

Bell: "Rest please. They said you would be here at least two days. You need to get your strength back."

John: "Yeah. It's no joke. They said you lost a lot of blood, so you just have to tough it out."

Danny: "Ahh, they don't know anything. I'm fine like I am now..(he tried to sit up on the edge of the bed, nearly passing out as he did) Well. Maybe one day won't hurt."

Bell: "Danny, be careful. You should do as they say."

John: "Besides, Ms. Vidblain here said she'd stay and keep you company anyway."

Danny: "Huh? Bell you don't have to do that, please."

Bell: "I know but I want to. Besides, my home is likely too damaged also."

Danny: "Well, I guess that's it then. Can't complain to much about having company. Heheh."

John: "Especially of the female persuasion huh?"

Danny: "Come on. You know me better than that."

John: "I know. That's why I said it."

Danny: "Real hilarious John."

Belldandy just sat and smiled at the two of them, not registering what they were talking about.

John: "Well. I'm going Danny. I'll call you later this afternoon ok? I'll look at the houses and assess what's going on. You just rest, you hear me?"

Danny: "Ok. I will."

John: "Take good care of him Belldandy. But you got to watch out."

Bell: "Huh? Watch out? Why?"

Danny: "My brother's a great guy. You might lose your heart to him. Don't say I didn't warn you."

Belldandy only blushed as Danny started to chew John out for the comment.

Bell: "It's ok. I'll "watch" myself. Hehe."

John: "Talk to you later guys. Get some rest."  
John left as Belldandy started to search for something, anything to say to Danny. As she was thinking, Danny placed his hand on hers and gripped it softly.

Danny: "You sure you're alright Belldandy?"

Bell: "Yes. Thanks to you."

Danny: "It's nothing. I was only looking out for you and your sisters."

Bell: "Thank you, much the same. I don't know what I'd have done if you hadn't came and carried me off like that. I'm sorry if I sounded so mean to you for picking me up like that."

Danny: "No. I don't blame you. I'm just glad you trusted me."

Bell: "I think I will from now on too. Hehehe!"

Danny: "Are you tired?"

Bell: "Sort of."

Danny: "Let me call the nurse and see If I can get you a spare cot in here to sleep on."

Bell: "Oh, no. I can sleep in this chair.."

Danny: "NO. I'll not have that. You need to sleep comfortably."

He hit the call button on the remote.

Nurse: "yes? Can I help you?"

Danny: "Yeah, can I get a cot in here for my friend to sleep on?"

Nurse: "Yes, but it will be this afternoon. We are short on cots right now because of all the storm damage. But we'll have some here at around 4. I'll make sure you get one."

Danny: "Well. Ok then. Please do that."

Bell: "I Can sleep here till then."  
Danny: "Well. If you insist. I guess you can."

Bell carefully lie back in the chair, as she silently went to sleep. Danny wasn't very sleepy, so he lied in the bed and relaxed as he watched Bell sleep. She was very restless as she slept. He still felt uncomfortable with her sleeping in a chair. He watched TV as he saw a recap of news from the other day. That's when it hit him. He remembered seeing her on the news a while back. He found it strange that he'd remember that now. Not that it mattered to him. But it simply seemed strange to him that he would end up knowing someone like her. She was absolutely beautiful, he wondered if she genuinely liked him of if she was simply being nice because he's a neighbor and he helps her out. He hated thoughts like that. He wasn't real good with women, though he liked quite a few in his lifetime. The excuses he got from them all the time were, "we're better as just friends" or "you're just too good for me" that was his favorite B.S. line he got. "just how in the hell can you be "to good" for someone? " he thought. Then he thought about what line he might get from Belldandy, had he asked her if she thought they had a chance of a relationship, other than just "neighbor" or "friend". It kind of made him sad thinking about it. He'd not had a steady girlfriend since high school, even that ended in something of a joke. What made him think he had half a chance, hell even 1/1000000th of a chance she'd want him for a boyfriend. It disgusted him thinking about it. Even if she put him down, or more like shot him down. He decided to stay a friend and be as nice as he could to her. He just liked being around her so much, she was always so cheerful and outgoing. But at the same time she seemed like she was so shy, and withdrawn like himself. It's almost like she's never had a real boyfriend before or something. He passed it through his mind. No way. Somebody as hot and outgoing as her. She's had at least a few boyfriends. No way she's THAT pure. Not in this day and age.

Danny spent so much time thinking about all this stuff, he unwittingly fell asleep for a while himself.

Belldandy woke in the chair, with an annoying crick in her neck. She stood up and walked around in the room a bit when the nurse came in to check on Danny. She took his temp, and shook her head slightly. Belldandy was concerned with the look on her face and asked her what was wrong.

Nurse: "He's developing a fever. Likely from his body fighting any infection he's trying to get from his wounds."

Bell: "Is there anything you can do for him?"

Nurse: "Sure honey. The meds will help, they just take a little time to work. You could help keep him cool with a damp cool cloth on his fore head and face and chest a little. It will help keep him comfortable."

Bell: "Ok what do I need to do?"

Nurse: "Here. I'll show you."

The nurse showed Bell how she should wipe him down every so often, to keep him cool and comfortable with the fever he'd developed. He had taken on a noticeable sweat on his forehead and around his neck. After the nurse left she sat quietly in his bed next to him. Carefully moving not to disturb his rest, as she carefully dabbed the sweat from his forehead and around his neck. She occasionally wiped down his upper arms and his forearms as she held up his hands. Danny began to stir a little in his sleep, in a quiet voice he said Belldandy's name. She smiled sweetly, wondering why he was calling her name in his sleep. It made her wonder about what Urd said about being able to read minds. Well, sort of read minds. About that time, he stirred again, but this time it appeared to be to wake up.

Danny slowly opened his eyes slightly. He wasn't able to focus good at first, he was still very groggy form his sleep. He had an arm behind his head under a pillow, that he pulled out and lay down on Bell's leg without realizing it. He opened his eyes more as he felt a cool damp cloth stroke across his neck and his chest. He struggled to focus his sight more. As he did, the view of a smiling Belldandy sit right next to him, holding a washcloth, as she wiped his forehead and then his neck and chest again.

Danny: "Bell. Belldandy? Is that..you?"

Bell: "Yes Danny. It's me. Are you ok?"

Danny: "I feel kind of weak."

Bell: "The nurse said I should do this to help your fever. It this ok with you?"

Danny: "Sure. It feels really fantastic."

Bell: "That's good. As long as it makes you feel better."

Danny noticed his hand lying on her bare thigh, and he quickly moved it. But Bell put it right back, unexpected.

Bell: "That's ok Danny. I don't mind. You put your hand where you feel it's comfortable. Ok? I don't mind really."

Danny: "Ok. I just didn't want you to get the wrong idea."

Bell: "What wrong idea?"

Danny: "That I only want you to do this to "cop" a feel so to speak."

Bell: "Goodness. I know you aren't doing that. That's silly Danny. Besides, I don't think I'd mind even if you were."(Bell winked at him and smiled)

Danny: "Well. I appreciate the trust a lot Bell."

Bell: "I've been sort of thinking too."

Danny: "About what Bell?"

Bell: "I. I kind of. Well. I want to get a little closer to you."  
Danny: "Closer? To Me? Why?"

Bell: "I just do. I think you're a very interesting fellow. I want to really get to know you better."

Danny: "Well, I certainly know I want to get to know you a lot better. Is that ok?"

Bell: "Oh certainly, Danny. I. Well, I really like you. So I hope we can become very close friends ok? I really have no friends here yet. But I feel like we might have a lot in common. I'm not sure why. Is that stupid of me to think that, when we really don't know each other that well?"

Danny: "Of course not. I like you a lot too Belldandy. You're very attractive, but once I thought about it, that's not even the real reason I like you. You're really nice, and not afraid to talk to people, you're outgoing. But at the same time, I think you're kinda shy? I've never been really comfortable with my feelings toward women. I mean, sometimes I just don't know what to say. Then sometimes I talk too much and ramble on ..like now. See?"

Belldandy quietly giggled and sighed as Danny gave her strange look.

Bell: "Oh don't worry. You don't talk too much. I like that you talk to me so freely. My sisters say my attitude has changed since I got here. Maybe they are right. I used to be really shy and afraid to talk to strangers, so. I guess I've overcome that some."

Danny: "Your sisters are nice. But they're kinda funny too. Does Urd usually drink that much?"

Bell: "haha! Yes, sometimes she does. But not everyday, She tolerates it well. Unlike me I think. That drink that you made me the other night, I got pretty tipsy. I hope you don't think I was being too forward with you the other night. I've never had any alcohol before."

Danny: "Wow. Really? I didn't know that. Now I feel bad for making you drink it."

Bell: "No, no. I wanted to drink with you. You didn't force me at all, so don't think that ok?"

Danny: "Ok. If you say so."

Bell: "Besides. I kind of liked the drink in general. Actually, I'd like another one sometime, hehe."

Danny: "Sure. I can make them with a little less alcohol too. They taste just the same."

Bell: "Your Brother is very nice. But I think he was confused when the nurse told him I was your wife. Hahaha."

Danny: "Yeah. He's always kidding me I should get married one day and settle down. I just keep telling him it will happen when it happens."

Bell: "Hehe. I bet he wasn't expecting it that way though."

Danny: "Yep. I guess he wasn't."

Bell: "OH! I almost forgot." Belldandy got up and pushed the tray over to him.

Danny: "Ah. Food. I am kind of hungry."

Bell: "It doesn't look like much though. Only a sandwich and a fruit cup. But it looks ok."

Danny: "I know. Hospital food leaves little to be desired. But it's something to eat. Say, did they give you something too?"

Bell: "Yes, it's over here."

Danny: "What you haven't eaten yet? If you're hungry please eat."

Bell: "I just wanted to wait and eat when you did."

Danny just smiled.

Danny: "You didn't have to wait Bell."

Bell: "I wasn't hungry at the time either. If I were really hungry, I would have eaten already."

Danny: "Ok. Juss makin shure.. (he spoke with his mouth full)"

Bell: "Hehehe..Hungry?"

Danny: "Sorry. That was pretty caveman of me."

Bell: "Caveman? OH. I get it. Hahaha. No it's ok. I thought it was funny actually."

Danny: "It isn't too bad for a sandwich I guess. That lasagna you made the other night was terrific."

Bell: "I'm really glad you liked it. It was the first time I made it, so I was wondering if it tasted ok."

Danny: "Can I ask you a question?"

Bell: "Sure. Anything."

Danny had to think of how to put what he wanted to say into words. He always fell apart when he wanted to say something important.

Bell: "Yes? Come now. You can ask me anything?"  
Danny: "Anything?"

Bell: "Anything at all."

Danny: "Have you ever. Um. Had a boyfriend before? I'm sure you've had dozens."

Bell blushed at first. Then she smiled and cleared her throat.

Bell: "To be honest. I've never seen someone as their girlfriend or a , um how do you say? A lover."

Danny didn't expect that, but then he thought, she IS a foreigner, her culture probably accepts lover as something else? Nah, she didn't really , really mean that.

Danny: "I see. I just find it hard to believe someone as wonderful as you hasn't had a steady boyfriend or a "lover" at least once."

Bell turned two shades of red. She assumed he meant what he said. Then she thought of a better way to put it to him, but she was very embarrassed.

Bell: "Really. I am. I know the word but I'm embarrassed to say. I'll whisper it to you instead." Whispers in his ear: "I'm what you call a virgin."

Danny's eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

Danny: "AH. Well. Actually, I wasn't sure that was what you meant till you said that."

Bell sat quietly, blushing and unsure of what to say next. She wondered if this was unacceptable to him or something, or the culture here.

Danny: "You ok? You don't look so good."

Bell: "I'm ok really. Is something like that unacceptable? To you?"

Danny: "NO. Belldandy, don't get the wrong idea. It's just that. Well, nowadays a lot of girls have um, you know. Had sex, before their 18th birthday a lot of times. Not all mind you, but it's just really unusual, that's all."

Bell: "I see. Sorry. I just didn't want you to think I'm strange because I haven't before."

Danny: "Certainly not. I think it says even more about your personality and the way you hold yourself. It's great, really."

Bell: "Why. Thank you Danny." Bell kissed him on the forehead.

Danny: "hehe. That was nice."

Bell: "I was only checking your fever."

Danny: "Oh..um."

Bell: "I was JUST JOKING Danny..hahaha!"

Danny: "Got me on that one. I'll get you back."

Bell: "Oh you will, will you?"

Danny: "Yeah not now though. I'm too weak."

Bell: "Might I ask YOU a question?"

Danny: "Sure."

Bell: "Do you have a girlfriend? Or someone special to you?"

Danny: "I did. But it was a couple of years ago. Since I haven't dated or seen anyone since. Only been on one or two blind dates."

Bell: "Blind date? What is that?"

Danny: "Oh, right. That's were you go out on a date with someone you've never met before. Usually with someone that has a date, and wants you to go out with their "friend" most of the time."

Bell: "Oh. I see, they didn't seem interested? I think you're very interesting."

Danny: "Well. Um. Would you be interested in ah.."

Bell just sat there with those beautiful eyes staring at him, he lost it again.

Bell: "Interested? In what Danny?"

Danny kind of looked away a little, so he wouldn't be put off by the answer.

Danny: "Interested in going on a date?"

Bell didn't speak at first. She wanted to speak while he was looking at her, but he seemed afraid to do so. She took her soft fingers to his cheek and turned his face over to hers, so that he had to look at her.

(Danny oh, boy here it comes again…)

Bell: "Danny? I'd be delighted to see you that way. Why would you think I would not?"

Danny: "Excuse..me?"

Bell: "I'd love to go on a date with you. Why are you surprised?"  
Danny: "Sorry. I'm so used to being turned down. I think it's just a defensive thing."

Bell: "Oh Danny. That's silly." Bell reached down and kissed him gently on the lips, lingering for a moment, but nothing more.

Danny: "I, um. Don't know what to say Bell. I, well."

Bell: "How about. That's great Bell. What should we do?"

Danny: "Sorry. My mind is in overload right now. I just wanted to say, that was really nice."

Bell: "Well, I really like you. So why wouldn't I want to go on a date with you."

Danny: "I meant, that a minute ago. That, was umm. Nice. Really nice."  
Bell: "Huh?"

Danny: "This.."

Danny reached up around the back of her neck and pulled her to him, and he kissed her gently, Bell wasn't prepared but then she smiled and kissed right along with him, actually enjoying the moment, as a single kiss turned into quite a few "long" ones.

Bell: "My goodness. That WAS nice. Hehehe!"

Danny: "I didn't mean to get carried away."

Bell: "If you got carried away, I was too. So I have to take the blame too."

Danny: "Have you talked to Urd or Skuld yet?"

Bell: "No. They aren't where I can reach them for a while."

Danny: "Oh. I was hoping you at least got to tell them what happened so they know what's going on."

Bell: "I'll leave a message with them at the umm, hotel that they are staying at."

Danny: "Oh. Ok then."

Bell: "If it's alright. I think I'm going to take a quick shower and change into these fresh clothes I have."

Danny: "Ok. I think I'm gonna call John and see if he's looked at our houses yet."

Bell: "Ok. Be out in a few minutes."

Danny: "Ok."

Danny tilted his bed up so that he was upright more to reach the phone. Then he started thinking about Belldandy taking a shower, and he lost his train of thought. "if the rest of her is anything as soft and silky as her leg was earlier…mmmm.." Damn I'm such a perv. Why do I have to think of stuff like that at a time like this.." Danny thought as he grabbed the phone and set it on the tray in front of him.

Urd and Skuld were at their stations at Yygdrasil, Skuld was tending to the system bugs that were plaguing the OS and Urd was in charge of, being in charge?

Peorth: "Urd, what is going on with Belldandy? You know the reason the OS is crapping out is because of Bell's signature missing from the master registry."

Urd: "I'm aware of that Peorth. But what am I supposed to do about it. We've been here almost 48 hours now, and Skuld can't get the registry reconfigured until all the bugs are taken out."

Peorth: "Is Bell really ok down there. We're all worried about her."  
Urd: "It's very scary that she has no idea that she was once a goddess first class. What hurts even more is, what do we do if we can't get her back? Just leave her to her own devices? I can't accept that."

Skuld: "URD! Can I get some extra help please? Aren't Felicia and Laura free to help me with this?"

Urd: "Sorry Skuld. They're on their way now."

Peorth: "If we need to do anything to speed this up. Let me know Urd. Is Bell safe where she is? "

Urd: "She should be. The neighbor likes her. And she likes the neighbor, so I think that says something."

Peorth: "I can't imagine what it's like to be Mortal. It must be hell for her."

Urd: "Actually she's taken to it quite well. It seems her synapses when she was cut from the system, left her with above average intelligence and common culture customs and aware of what most things are. But I'm sure there's many "unknowns" that she hasn't dealt with. Like some right and wrong things, She's still pretty naive about some things and being nice to too many kinds of people. So I am worried a little."

Peorth: "Bell has a good head on her shoulders I think anyway. Goddess or not."

Urd: "Let's hope we're both right."

Next Chapter 

**Spirits Revisited**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Spirits Revisited**

John had called to Danny's room to tell him about the damage to the homes in his area, along with his home and Bell's. He explained that had the Tornado been just an eighth mile closer both their homes would have likely been destroyed, the only thing John couldn't understand was, with all the vegetation that was stripped from the high winds and debris. Belldandy's newly planted flower box in the back of the house and unscathed. Literally untouched, John thought it was very odd to have no apparent damage at all. "It was like the hand of God protected it" were his exact words. Even Danny's yard was severely damaged by the storm. But to see the flower box untouched was akin to witnessing a miracle.

Danny: "That is really odd John, but stranger things have happened before you know."

John: "Yeah I know. It still sent chills down my spine though."

Danny: "So how bad are the houses? Mine and hers I mean."

John: "I've got my crew of guys working on yours right now. The roof is ok, had a lot of debris damage mainly. Windows and trim. But they actually will have it livable by the end of the day. Course power will be out for at least two days. I talked to Paul, the fellow I know with the power company. That's what he told me. A lot of lines and transformers down."

Danny: "And Bell's house?"

John: "Hers is about the same as yours. But it's got a bit of roof damage. I probably won't have it repaired enough for two to three days. I just don't have the materials right now, it's going to be tough to get a hold of the stuff since there's so much damage."

Danny: "How wide was the damage path?"

John: "At least a quarter mile wide. It's really devastated a few blocks from here."  
Danny: "Well. Thank you for everything bro."

John: "It's no problem Danny. You know that. Say? What is Bell going to do? Does she have someone to stay with till I get her house repaired?"

Danny: "I don't know. I'll have to talk to her about it."  
John: "Well ok. Talk to you tomorrow ok?"

Danny: "Ok John take care. Be careful out there."

John: "I will. Bye now."  
Danny: "Bye."

Danny: "That was John, Belldandy. He said the houses aren't to badly damaged, but yours would take a couple more days to were you could stay in it again."

Belldandy: "What about yours? Is it ok?"

Danny: "I had no roof damage, but a lot of window damage and all. He said I'd be able to stay in it by tomorrow. Do you have anyone to stay with till the repairs are done?"

Bell: "Um. No. I d-don't know of anyone family here."

Danny: "I see. Well, if it's not to forward of me you can stay with me until it repaired. Still no word from Urd or Skuld huh?"

Bell: "No. Not yet. I guess I'm starting to worry."

Danny: "Well, with all the damage, the phones my not be working in the neighborhood either. I'm sure everything will be fine."

Bell: "Thank you Danny. I really appreciate everything you're doing for me."

Danny: "I like to help. Besides, I can say this way we'll at least get to know each other better, huh?"

Bell: "(giggled) Yes I would guess so. Still I worry about how to pay your brother back for all the repairs to the house.."  
Danny: "Don't worry it's taken care of for right now. So don't sweat it ok? I'm sure you guys had insurance on the house, didn't you?"  
Bell: "I-I don't know. Urd handled all those things so.."

Danny: "Just don't worry, ok?"

Bell: "Ok." Bell tried to smile, but it still bothered her that she couldn't handle anything like that on her own. She was very grateful to have met someone like Danny.

The nurse had been in, and given Danny his instruction on how to use his "crutches". Bell laughed at him while he complained to the nurse as she tried to help him use them properly. He snatched them away at first and told her he could figure out how to use them, he wasn't stupid, then tried to walk and almost fell on his face.

Belldandy helped him some, since he felt comfortable with her other than the nurse. He was soon getting around pretty well on his own some. That made him feel a lot better, since had had to ask Bell a couple of times to help him to the bathroom. To him it was embarrassing, but it was necessary before the crutches.

The next day was much better for Danny. He felt better because he could go home today. When he woke in the morning he let Bell Sleep as he snuck out on his own to the gift shop to get some air and to practice getting around with his crutches. When he got to the gift shop he found a little stuffed white polar bear that was really cute and very soft and he figured Bell might like something like that. So he bought it and carried it back up to the room. He put it carefully under her arm as she slept, she never stirred while he did. He got back in the bed and turned on the TV and watched for a while to catch up on current events.

The nurse and the doctor came in to check him over and she had him sign his discharge papers, Bell had woken up as she heard him talking to the doctor. She noticed the bear he had placed under her arm, wondering where it had come from.

Bell: "Danny? Where did this come from?"

Danny: "I got it at the gift shop for you. I hope you don't mind."

Bell looked at the little soft bear as she smiled, then she hugged it tightly to her chest with both arms.

Bell: "Oh Danny! I love it! No one has ever given me anything like this before."

Danny: "Are you serious? Now that's amazing."  
Bell: "I'll keep it forever. It's sooo cute, and it's so soft."

Danny: "I thought you would like it. That's why I got it."

Bell walked over and sat on the bed close to Danny and she hugged him and kissed him in thanks for the bear.

Danny: "Wow. I guess I need to get you things more often huh?"

Bell just giggled and blushed at what Danny told her. She couldn't quite put her finger on what was making her feel so joyous right now. Her heart was racing, her face was hot and she just felt very happy. Not the usual kind of happy she had experienced, but different somehow.

Danny: "We can go home as soon as John gets here."

Bell: "It'll be nice to at least get back to the neighborhood."

Danny: "Yeah. You sure it doesn't bother you to stay with me a couple of days does it?

Bell: "Not at all Danny. I just hope it's not putting you out."

Danny: "No way. Anytime you need to stay or just want to come visit or something, just come on over. My door's always open.

Bell: "Thank you Danny."

John: "Hey you two. You ready to go home?"

Danny: "What do you think? I've been here too long already."

Bell: "Yes let's go."

Urd and Skuld had gotten permission to return to Belldandy. They had taken care of the problems with Ygdrassil and returned the house, only to be confused and shocked by the damage to the house.

Skuld: "Urd. What happened here?"

Urd: "Bell! Belldandy! Where are you!"

Skuld: " BELLDANDY! Come on out! Where are you!"

Urd: "What on earth happened here?"

They had walked outside and observed the rest of the neighborhood. Debris and damage was everywhere.

Skuld: "Oh my. What happened while we were gone?"

Urd: "Looks like some kind of storm came through here. God I hope Bell's ok. Maybe she's at Danny's house. Let's go."

Urd and Skuld went to Danny's house just as John was bringing them home from the hospital.

Skuld: "Who is that?"

Urd: "Look! It's Belldandy!"

They ran over to the SUV as Bell was exiting the passenger side of the vehicle.

Skuld: "Belldandy! (Skuld ran up an hugged her)"

Urd: "Bell.. What happened here?"

Belldandy: "Oh SKULD, URD I'm so glad you're back! There was a storm, a tornado. It came through the Neighborhood and, well you can see what happened."

Skuld: "I'm so glad you're okay Belldandy."

Urd: "Me too. We have much to talk about later."

Danny opened the rear door behind Belldandy, and he turned his body to the side and stuck out his crutches to get out of the vehicle. He Stood up and came around the door.

Danny: "Hi Urd. Hello Skuld. How was your trip?"

Urd: "Hi Danny. DANNY? What happened? What happened to your legs?"

Skuld: "Are you ok? What's the matter with your knees?" (Skuld had walked over and put her hand on his arm)

Danny: "I'm ok. It's a long story."

Belldandy walked next to Danny and she put her arm around him to help support him as he walked into the house.

Bell: "Yes. We'll explain everything to you when we get inside so he can sit and rest."

John: "I'm John by the way. I'm Danny's older brother."

Urd: "Oh Hello. I'm Urd. And this is Skuld. We're Bell's sisters."

John: "Nice to meet you both."

Once inside the house they explained the storm that night and how Danny came into the house to make sure that they all were taking cover , but only found Belldandy there asleep. And the reason for Danny's hospital stay. Urd and Skuld were grateful that Danny took such interest in Bell's well being. After seeing her room in shambles she would have likely been seriously injured or even killed from all the glass and debris they found in her room.

Urd: "I'm just glad that you're both going to be alright."

Bell: "Danny offered for me to stay herem but I guess I won't have to now with you both home."

John: "No. I think all of you should stay here, until I can finish the repairs, the house is in no condition to live in."

Danny: "You can all stay until the repairs are done. Please. It's fine with me."

Skuld: "If you're sure it's alright."

Urd: "Yes, I guess that would be best. How much will we owe you for the repairs?"

John: "I don't really know yet. We'll worry about that later, so don't sweat it right now."

Urd: "Well, if you insist. That's very sweet of you both."

Danny: "Nah. Think nothing of it."

Bell was sitting very close to Danny, Urd noticed this and couldn't help but comment on it.

Urd: "So Bell? Anything "else" happen while we were gone?"

Bell: "Um. Not really. Why?"  
Urd: "Let's just say I'm "curious" is all."

Skuld: "So there's no power yet huh?"

Bell: "It doesn't appear so."  
John: "You'll have power soon. In the mean time I do have generator set up out back. So you guys will at least have power to cook and lights until then. Of course, all the stuff in the refrigerator had to be thrown out. It was spoiled from no power."

Urd: "That's ok we'll handle getting some things to eat in just a while. Leave that to us."

John: "Ok. Danny? I'm going to get some things in the morning to start on their house. So I'm gonna split for now. If you need me, just call me on the cell phone ok?" (he whispered into his ear before he left) "You lucky dog. Now you got three beautiful women to take care of you. Lucky boy. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Danny: "Haha. John, I'll see you tomorrow ok. Tell Greg to come with you in the morning ok?"

John: "Yeah I'll bring him. He needs the money anyway so I'll put him to work."

Danny: "Alright. Bye."

John: "Bye bro. Good Evening Ladies."

Bell: "Goodbye John."

Urd: "Bye-Bye"

Skuld: "Nice to meet you. Bye."

Urd: "Do you have enough rooms here for us Danny? Skuld and I can share a bed you know." Skuld cringed at the thought, the last time she ended up on the floor all night.

Danny: "I'm sleeping right here. So you girls get the bedrooms. Bell can have my room."

Urd: "No Danny. You can't sleep out here."

Danny: "Yes I can, to tell you the truth right now, being like this, it will actually be more comfortable this way."

Bell: "But Danny you should sleep.."  
Danny: "No "buts" Belldandy. You can have my room, I just hope it's comfortable enough for you. That goes for Urd and Skuld too. I hope the beds are satisfactory to you."

Urd: "So shall we go to the market and buy some food? I need a drink myself."

Bell: "Sure we can do that."

Danny: "I'll go too, if it's ok for a cripple to come along."

Bell: "Oh Danny, you're not a cripple. Haha! You're more than welcome to come along."

Urd: "Sure. The more the merrier."

The four of them piled into the car, Bell had insisted on sitting with Danny in the back to keep him company. Urd drove, she smiled when Bell insisted she sit in the back with Danny. She knew that Bell had taken to him quite well. It didn't necessarily bother her, except for the fact the time may come for her to return back to who she truly is, and she knew that Bell could be heartbroken again. But she hated to interfere with her feelings at the moment. It had also crossed her mind, that Danny may begin to figure out that the truth was being withheld from him about who they really are. She decided to cross that bridge when they came to it.

Danny: "You know what I find really strange?"

Skuld: "What Danny?"

Danny: "That flower bed you planted Bell? You noticed it was unharmed? That was really strange. It was like God himself was watching over it."

Urd almost choked to death, thinking of an excuse as to why the flower bed remained unharmed. Of course she knew why, but there was no way she could tell him that.

Urd: "Well, I guess that is quite, umm, strange. Isn't it Skuld?"

Skuld: "Yeah. But I, I guess maybe the winds somehow were blocked by the house in such a manner that it was protected."

Danny: "Yeah. I guess so. But it was probably just plain luck huh Belldandy?"

Bell: "Sure. I guess it was luck. Lucky me!" Bell laughed at herself, as well as the others.

Skuld: "So what are we going to get at the store? Can I get ice cream?"

Urd: "I guess so. What would you like Bell?"

Bell: "Hmm. I'm not sure. I guess I'll decide once we get there."

Danny: "I can cook too you know. Trust me I'm pretty good."  
Urd: "I haven't met a guy yet that could cook with any skill. You'll have to prove it too us. Heheheh."

Danny: "Alright you'll see. I'll get what I need to make my specialties. Heh."

Skuld: "What are they?"

Danny: "Not saying. You'll just have to wait and see."

Skuld: "That's not the answer I was looking for!"

Bell: "I'm sure it will be very good. Hehe!" Bell put her head on Danny's shoulder.

They arrived at the store, Urd and Skuld started wandering around with their own buggies as Danny and Bell got just one of their own. They quietly walked around looking for the things they wanted. Urd went straight to the beer and wine isle and proceeded to load down her buggy. Skuld went to the ice cream and the snack and chips isle. Bell and Danny just went all over the store looking at fruit, and produce. Picked up some fish and meat along with soft drinks and milk and juice.

Skuld came by them and laughed at them, because they looked like a married couple going through the store like they were. Bell and Danny looked at each other and laughed. It seemed they heard that themselves quite a bit in the past few days.

They finished their shopping and headed back to the house, where they put everything away. Skuld found her way to the nearest TV to watch the latest episode of the program she'd been watching. Urd made herself something to eat, and promptly started to drink her "usual". Danny made something quick for himself and Belldandy, between all the comments by her to let her help and he should sit down and rest. They sat at the kitchen table and ate and talked. Bell cleaned up and they both went into the living room and sat on the sofa and watched Television together. They talked and laughed together until Danny succumbed to the exhaustion from the day and had fallen asleep on the sofa. Belldandy smiled at him as she sat with him while he lay sleeping on the sofa. She gave him a kiss on his forehead, and got up to check on Urd and Skuld. Skuld had fallen asleep in the bedroom adjacent to Danny's room. Urd was still awake and motioned for Bell to come in.

Urd: "Bell? Come in. Close the door behind you. We need to talk."  
Bell: "Yes, Urd? What's wrong?"

Urd: "Nothing wrong. I need to tell you about what we have found out about getting you back to normal."

Bell: "Oh. Please tell me then."

Urd: "Okay. While we were home combating the problems with Yggdrasil, we noticed that your signature, your "place" in the system, was still active in the system. This is a good sign. But you see, with the system not knowing where you are at all times and what your status is, well it makes the system unstable. What we have done, is re-written the program that makes up your signature."

Bell: "And just what wil that do to help me?"

Urd: "Well, since it can't know where you are at all the time. We forced it to only know that you were "here" at the house we were living in. That way the Yggdrasil knows it can check on you when you are there. When you are away, we just forced to consider you temporarily offline. So it won't interrupt the systems functions. What this will do to help you, is while you are "home" the Yggdrasil can still communicate with you in your subconscious. You may never even realize that you being contacted in a way. But it is possible while you sleep that the system may send you memories, sort of "download" them to your subconscious so to speak. We hope that this will eventually correct the non-physical aspect of your lifeform. It's sort of a heuristic way of hacking your DNA. Your physical makeup. It will still take time. If we do this too quickly. Well."

Bell: "Well? Well what?"

Urd: "Done to quickly, it could destroy your mind, worse it could corrupt your DNA and kill you."

Bell: "I see. So you really think this will help me back to being a goddess I once was?"

Urd: "Yes. As I say it will take time. The earliest projected time the system gave us for a total reconfigure, was six to eight months. Likely longer."  
Bell: "That's not bad is it? "

Urd: "No not at all. But I have another question."

Bell: "Yes?"

Urd: "Do you. Do you "love" Danny?"

Bell: "I. I think I do. I feel so warm and secure when I'm near him. He makes me laugh. I like him so very much."

Urd: "I see."

Bell: "Why? Is it wrong to love him? Is there something about him I don't know Urd?"

Urd: "Oh no. Danny is very nice. Nothing wrong with him. It's just. That if you go back to being a goddess. You would no longer be able to be with him. We have duties that have to be taken care of. Unless you had a "contract" with him. You would no longer be able to care for him. It would require him to have all memory of you, wiped from his mind. You would no longer be remembered by him in the slightest, tiniest memory. Could you handle that if you went back to being the wonderful goddess first class that you were?"

Bell: "OH! I. If I had to. Are you sure? I don't really want to hurt his feelings, ever. Oh this is just getting so complicated." Urd noticed Bell had tears running from her eyes.

Urd: "Bell. Please don't be alarmed just yet. I simply had to make sure you understand what will happen if you do go back to being our goddess, our true sister."

Bell: "But you both "are" my true sisters, anyway!"

Urd: "I know Bell. I didn't mean to say it in a manner that would sound like we aren't sisters just because of your situation right now."

Bell: "I guess I should..i should. Um. "

Urd: "What Bell? What's wrong?"

Bell: "Oh nothing. I was just thinking of something."

Urd: "I also don't want you to forget. That we may never get you back to the way you once were. At least not until you naturally died, that is. If that happens, I want you to be happy with your mortal life. With someone you "love". Do you understand? If that were the case. Skuld and I would have to leave, should nothing else be available for us to do. You would be here, alone with only those you know while you've been here. You'd never see us again. At least, until the afterlife that is."

Bell: "Th-the afterlife? What then?"

Urd: "Actually the system would have a easier time assembling your program again. You would be back to your former self and stature."

Bell: "I see."

Urd: "Don't even think about it. It doesn't work that way Belldandy!"

Bell: "Huh?"

Urd: "You CANNOT commit suicide. If you do you WILL be lost FOREVER! Please, PLEASE don't ever think of that again."

Bell: "But how did you kn.."  
Urd just looked at her with sad eyes.  
Bell: "I'm sorry. I forgot. I'm going to bed now, ok? I. I d-don't feel so well."

Urd: "WE love you Belldandy. Please, just rest and relax ok? Don't try to understand everything I've told you at one time. Just be the Belldandy you are in the here and now. You truly haven't changed much to us. Only that you no longer have the powers you once had. You are STILL Belldandy. Okay?"

Bell: "O-okay, Urd. I'll see you. In the m-morning."

Urd watched as a very upset Belldandy, went to the room next door, she looked inside at the bed, then went back to the living room to check on Danny. She walked around to the front of him, staring at him with those beautiful blue eyes, for hours it seemed. Urd had snuck a peek at her as she stared at Danny. She knew now what Bell was thinking about, and why she was upset so much. Urd went back to he room and closed the door. Belldandy kissed her hand and blew at Danny, "sleep well Danny." She thought as she left to his room to sleep. She entered the room and closed the door behind her. She stripped off her clothes and folded them neatly and laid them in a chair on front of a desk with his computer on it. She realized she had no nightgown or shirt to put on, so she simply slid into bed in only her underclothes. She noticed the sheets were cool and felt nice against her skin, and as she lay her head on the pillows she could smell the scent of Danny on the pillow covers, his cologne, was still strong on the pillow casings. She took one pillow in front of her and held it tightly to her as she cried. "Why me? Why can't I just be normal? I don't want to hurt anyone. But I know I need to be my..myself. I don't know what I should do. I like Danny. I-I Love him. But if I become a goddess again.. I don't know what I should do. I just want to be happy. I'm so afraid." These thoughts ran through her mind as she quietly cried herself to sleep.

Bell had thoughts and dreams again that night, some were so completely abstract, it was like a series of computer programming figures, running through her mind, then images and scenes from her former life that she couldn't remember. People she once knew but had no names to remember them by. She was restless most of the night, tossing and turning and even waking up in a cold, profuse sweat a couple of times. She just wished that she could get some rest, without these dreams for a while. She just wanted a break, a nice dreamless sleep.

Next Chapter 13

Mood Swings and Jealousy


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Mood Swings and Jealousy**

The next morning Danny woke, he decided to make breakfast for everyone. He fumbled around in the refrigerator looking for eggs and bacon and the oven ready biscuits. He was getting around a little better this morning, but he was very stiff. Needless to say he was taking his time. While cooking he noticed Urd and Skuld had come to the kitchen from the smell of his cooking.

Danny: "Hi Urd. Morning Skuld."

Urd: "Hello."

Skuld: "Good Morning Danny."

Urd: "I figured it was Belldandy down here cooking."

Danny: "Nah just me, why?"

Urd: "She's usually up by 6 am. I wonder what's wrong? She'd never miss breakfast on purpose."

Danny: "She's probably just sleeping in, it's okay."

Urd: "Well, I'm going to check on her anyway."

Danny: "Ok. So Skuld? What would you like?"

Skuld: "It all smells good to me."

Danny: "I told you I could cook."  
Skuld: "Well, maybe."

Urd had left to Danny's bedroom to check on Belldandy. She found her still asleep in his bed, holding a pillow close in front of her.

Urd: "Hey sis? Are you awake?"

Bell: "Why do you want to know?"

Urd: "I was just curious. Danny is making breakfast, so I thought you may be hungry."

Bell: "Not really."

Urd: "Oh. Would you like a cup of tea then?"

Bell: "No."

Urd: "Ok. What's wrong Bell? Are you still angry at what I told you last night?"

Bell: "Urd. Just leave me alone. Ok? I just want to be alone."

Urd: "Well. Alright. I'll check on you in a little while."

Urd was beginning to worry if she'd made the right decision to tell Belldandy what happens if she did return to her former self. She assured herself it was the right thing to do, but still. Seeing her this way wasn't easy. Maybe it was the flood of emotions she felt when she realized that anyone she had contact with here, would be left behind with no memory of her. Or maybe she thought things were to frightening to not have her or Skuld around with her if she stayed the way she is now. Either way, she was best left alone for now.

Danny: "So Urd? Bell still asleep?"

Urd: "Umm. Yeah. She's just very tired."

Danny: "Ok, I'll just save her some breakfast then. Here you go."

Urd: "Thank you Danny that's very sweet of you."

Danny: "No problem. Nobody starves in my house. Heheh."

Skuld: "It is really good. I guess you can cook ok."

Danny: "Thanks Skuld. I like to think I can cook, since I've had to cook for myself for years."

Urd: "I guess after breakfast we should go to the house Skuld, and pick up some clothes and things. Ok?"

Skuld: "Sure. We should get Bell some things too."

They sat at the table and had eaten breakfast, Urd and Skuld left to go to their house and Danny stayed behind to clean up. It was approaching 10 o'clock. He was becoming concerned about Belldandy, so he decided to go check on her.

He noticed the bear he'd bought her at the hospital was still in the bag she brought home with her things in it. He pulled it out and carried it to the room with him.

He opened the door and Bell was still in bed turned away from him. He carefully sat on the edge of the bed next to her.

Bell: "Urd, I said to leave me alone for a while."

Danny: "It's Danny, Bell. I just wanted to check on you. I'll leave if you want me to."

Bell: "Danny? Oh. I'm. I'm sorry."

Danny placed the bear in front of her while her back was still turned to him. She grabbed and held the bear, as a tear fell from her face unnoticed.

Danny: "I, umm. Saved you some breakfast if you feel like eating in a while."

Bell: "thank you, Danny."

Danny: "It's not a problem."

Bell: "No. I mean, thank you for coming in here."

Danny: "Oh. It's ok. I'm sorry if I disturbed you though."

Bell: "Would you, lie next to me for just a while?"

Danny didn't know what to think at first. But he carefully lied down next to her.

Bell: "No. Turn around."

Danny turned around to face her, Bell had grabbed his free arm and placed it around herself. Danny didn't speak.

Bell: "Thank you Danny."

Danny: "Your Welcome. Is this okay?"

Bell: "Hold me closer."

Danny's expression was one of a little bit of shock, but he did as she told him too. He placed both arms around her tightly, as she had turned to face him.

Bell: "That's much nicer."

Danny: "You sure you feel ok Bell?"

Bell: "I feel better now."

Danny just smiled.

Belldandy just nested her head into Danny's chest, she wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do for now, but she felt she wanted to be close to him for now. She still had a lot of thoughts running through her head right now. But she felt strangely better as soon as she'd heard his voice this morning. She was still afraid of the thought of loosing him, if she returned to normal. But she half-heartedly accepted that this was what she wanted right now. They both lay and hold each other for a while, Bell had even rolled Danny to her a little, He could tell she was thinking very hard about something, but he was afraid to bring anything up that might upset her.

About that time they heard the front door open and close. Danny assumed she would let go now, but she gripped him even closer, any closer and they'd be sewn together at the skin. About that time, Skuld opened the door to the bedroom.

Skuld: "Hey Belldandy we got you some of yo…Ooooh. I'm sorry!"

Bell: "Go away Skuld."

Skuld: "I-I'll just leave them r-right here."

Bell didn't speak. And Danny was too afraid to think right now. But Skuld did as she requested, and the door closed again. Bell moved the sheet over Danny, and snuggled next to him again. He noticed she had nothing on but her essentials, and he blushed a bit. She took his arm and placed it over herself again.

Bell: "I'm not through holding you yet, is that, ok?"

Danny: "Sure. I-I don't mind."

They continued to cuddle with each other for over an hour before Bell decided to get up, Danny was just sitting up in the bed when Belldandy slipped from beneath the sheets in front of him, as though he wasn't even there, still in her underclothes, she headed to the bathroom. When she spoke to him, he'd turned his head slightly, she noticed this and walked right in front of him, so he had to look at her.

Bell: "Danny? I'm going to take a shower now."

Danny: "Oh. Ok. Go right ahead."

Bell: "Why won't you look at me? Am I ugly?"

Danny's eyes got large as he looked up at her face in confusion.

Danny: "N-No you're not ugly. I umm, just felt."

Belldandy threw her self into him, almost knocking him down onto the bed again. She smiled at him, because of his embarrassment.

Bell: "I don't mind, you've seen me in my nightgown already. I just thought maybe you were upset with me because you wouldn't look at me when you spoke to me."

Danny: "Sorry, I just. I mean, I think you're very. You're pretty ok."

Belldandy let out a giggle.

Bell: "Ok. I seriously thought maybe you seemed put off by my looks like this. I. I don't feel modest around you I guess. I could be totally naked, and I, probably would feel comfortable around you."

Danny: "I was just trying to, be a gentleman is all."

Bell: "Thank you then. I'm going to take my bath now. I'll be out in a bit."

Danny: "Ok. I'm going to see what Urd and Skuld are doing."

Bell: "Ok. I'll be with you in a little bit."

Danny got up as Bell went to the bathroom and shut the door. "Why is she acting so strange? I guess she feels better now. All I can say is, Wow. I can't believe she thought I looked away because she was "ugly" ? That's crazy. I'd have to be a sick person to think she was ugly. Whew." He thought as he headed out the door. "She could be totally naked around me and feel comfortable? That's nice to know, but why on earth would she say that?" he scratched his head as he thought about it. This was going to be a very strange day indeed.

Danny went into the living area where Urd was smiling at him, and Skuld was giving him dirty looks.

Danny: "Sooo. Um. You guys get plenty of clothes?"

Urd: "Oh yes. But from what I heard you didn't need any. Hehehehe!"

Skuld: "You're sick Urd. That's not funny."

Danny could only blush, he'd knew then that Skuld told Urd about the goings on in the bedroom. Even if it seemed serious, it was innocent enough.

Danny: "It's not like we were "doing" anything you two. Gimme the benefit of a doubt."

Skuld: "Did I "say" anything?"

Danny: "Well. No you didn't."

Skuld: "Then don't worry about it. Just don't hurt my sisters feelings."

Danny: "I don't intend to really."

A knock on the front door interrupted him.

Urd got up and headed to the door, and asked who it was.

Voice behind Door: "Is Danny home? It's Natalie."

Urd opened the door and Natalie stepped inside. She only looked on at Urd, then at Skuld before acknowledging Danny was now right next to her.

Danny: "Hi Natalie. What's up?"

Natalie: "Gee, who are these two? Did you suddenly become a playboy all of the sudden?"

Danny: "Come on Natalie. Why are you here?"

Natalie: "Greg talked to me and said that you were hurt in that storm and you were laid up at home. I just thought I'd drop by and see if you needed anything. Apparently you don't need anything at all, from the looks of these two."

Danny: "Just because you talked to Greg, doesn't mean you can just come barging in here to "check" on me! "

Natalie: "Are you going to introduce me?"

Danny: "Urd, Skuld, This is Natalie. Natalie this is Urd (points) and this is Skuld(points)."

Natalie: "Nice to meet you."

Skuld: "You too."  
Urd: "Likewise, um. Natalie? Was it?"

Natalie: "Yes. Danny and I used to date along time, up until about 8 months or a year ago."

Urd: "OH! I see. That's interesting."

Skuld: "It figures.."

Natalie: "SO how are you feeling Danny? You ok? Need me to do anything for you?"

Danny: "Now's not a good time Natalie, I think it would be better if you came baa.."

Bell: "Hi Danny. Who is this?"

Natalie looked over in the direction of that sweet beautiful voice, and almost fell over craning her neck in that direction when she spotted Belldandy.

Natalie: "A-another one! Just how many are you hiding in this house Danny?"

Danny: "This is Belldandy, Natalie. Bell this is Natalie. An old friend of mine."

Bell: "I see."

Belldandy had something of an irritated look on her face, not angry, but at the rate she was going, it was evident that she'd end up this way.

Natalie: "Hello Bell Dandy. Nice to meet you."

Bell: "It's one word, Belldandy. If you can't say it right just call me Bell."

Natalie looked at Bell with a surprised look on her face, like she had just slapped her.

Natalie: "My aren't we touchy. So. Anyway, Danny. Are you sure you don't need my help with anything? You know I'll do anything, you know."

Danny: "No. You've been enough help already."

Natalie: "Aww. Come on. You know you want _some_ thing, don't you?"

Natalie was really close to Danny now, with her arm around his neck and her face close to his. It was clear she was coming on to him.

Bell: "I believe he said "No". "

Natalie: "I dunno. Danny's always been very shy with his feelings, I think he wants me to he's just afraid to come out and say it."

Bell: "Sure sounded like "NO" to me!"

Danny: "Ok, girls it's time to calm down now..let's not get too.."

Bell: "Wha-what? You're going to take her side in this? I…I wasn't being mean to her. I was only…"

Natalie: "I have nothing to say to a snooty snob like this, this Bellflower person."

Bell: "AH! It's Belldandy! You..you. Hussie! Danny, if she doesn't leave then I'm leaving!"

Natalie: "Bye –bye then, Belldan..oh whatever your silly name is.."

Bell: "YoU LiTtle…you little WITCH! I've had enough of this!"

Belldandy left raging mad to the Bedroom and slammed the door loudly behind her, locking it as it closed. She paced the floor furiously as she tried to calm down from the remarks of this arrogant lady.

Urd and Skuld stood stunned at what just transpired. Belldandy was raging mad. They'd never seen her this way ever. Did this woman really make her this angry just by being here, or was something else wrong with her?

Danny: "Natalie. I won't ask you this again. Please leave. Call before you ever come over again."

Natalie: "Well, alright. But I certainly won't be over while that little tramp is still here in your house. I knew Greg was right. You have fallen for a strange woman."

Danny: "Just leave. Maybe some other time, okay?"

Natalie: "Alright then. Tah-tah everyone."

With that Natalie left out the front door. Danny went to the door of his bedroom. Bell had the door locked, so he knocked quietly.

Bell: "What do you want!"

Danny: "Are you ok Bell?"

Bell: "Maybe. Why do you want to know!"

Danny: "Because I care about you. I'm sorry about Natalie, okay?"

Bell didn't say anything, she sat quietly, thinking about why she felt this way.

Danny: "I'm sorry that she's so forward. I have nothing to do with her anymore. She just has a bad habit of popping in when she feels like it."

Bell: "She's a little witch."

Urd: "Now Belldandy! Please don't be so rude. You were just as much at fault as she was. You had a very sour attitude to begin with toward her."

Bell: "I don't CARE! She's a snooty little W-I-T-C-H!"

Skuld: "Urd, I think she just needs time to cool off.."

Danny: "Look. I guess this is all my fault somehow. If you want to be mad at someone just be mad at me."

Bell: "I AM mad at YOU! Telling me to calm down and taking her side. You must still care about her too much."

Danny just looked in amazement at the door in front of him, Urd looked toward Danny as he shrugged his shoulders at them, then he hung his head down and walked off to the kitchen where they heard the door open and close.

Urd: "BELLDANDY! You outta be ashamed of yourself! Danny just walked off upset because of what you said!"

Bell: "GOOD! I hate him, I HATE him for putting her first!"

Urd: "Bell, listen to what you're saying. Please? Why would you hate him for someone else instigating the whole thing. He never once was even nice to her while she was here. I can understand you being upset with her, but Danny has done NOTHING wrong."

Belldandy just sat on the bed, she snatched up the stuffed bear that he bought her, she looked at it and started to punch it with her fist, harder and harder until she made her hand hurt. Then she gripped it to her chest and started crying, she lay on the bed as she cried herself to sleep.

Danny walked into the backyard and took a few deep breaths, then he hobbled over to the outdoor swing that was still undamaged from the storm. He sat in it, and slowly rocked himself back and forth, staring up at the trees, noticing many areas of broken branches and stripped leaves. He swung in the set for quite some time, almost falling asleep from the motion and the wind in his face.

"Why is she acting like that? She really didn't seem the type to get so upset like that." Danny thought to himself as he stretched out in the swing. "Just and hour ago she was wanting me to hold her close, and now she hates me? I just don't understand women." Danny took in a deep breath as he fell asleep outside on the large swing.

Urd and Skuld talked a while about how Belldandy was acting, Urd had explained to her that she told Bell what will happen when and if she is returned to normal.

Skuld: "Why did you have to go and upset her with that right now? You know it may still be quite a few months before that even happens."

Urd: "Better that she know now than when she has feelings that she can't deal with later. I know I made the right decision."

Skuld: "Still, she's never acted like that before."

Urd: "I spoke to Peorth too. She seemed to agree with me, but everyone is concerned as much as we are. We just have to make sure to keep her spirits up somehow."

Skuld: "What about Danny? He looked so hurt when she said that she hated him. I know she was just speaking out of anger, but still."

Urd: "I know. I think I should go and talk with him about it. I hope she hasn't turned him away from her. I think she needs him too much right now myself. And he really is concerned for her welfare."

Skuld: "Maybe we both should then."

Urd: "I think it's best if I just talk to him, ok Skuld?"

Skuld: "Well, ok then."

Urd: "I'll be back in just a little bit. Keep an eye on Bell ok?"

Skuld: "Okay I will."

Urd left to the backyard where Danny was in a light sleep lying in the swing. Urd came up to him quietly and gently brushed his cheek with the back of her hand. He didn't stir at first until she spoke to him.

Urd: "Danny? Are you alright?"

Danny: "Oh. Hi Urd. Yeah. I'm ok I think. Belldandy's pretty pissed at me huh?"

Urd: "No. She's merely confused right now. Her feelings are in a turmoil. Please don't shy away from her. You're the first person she's taken an interest in and she trusts you very much."

Danny: "She's got a strange way of showing it."

Urd: "Belldandy was injured some time ago, it was a head injury. I think they call it a head trauma. Well it took quite a lot of memory jogging to even have her remember us at all."

Danny: "You mean, amnesia?"

Urd: "Yes. She doesn't want anyone to know. That's why I never told you before now. Please don't tell her that you know. Just keep it to yourself, okay?"

Danny: "Well. I guess that explains a few things about how she acts sometimes. But, I still don't quite understand things about her."

Urd: "You will understand her more in time. I know this much. Please try and tolerate her outburst earlier about hating you. She doesn't, not in the least bit."

Danny: "I know. But she really sounded like she meant it, hehe."

Urd: "Believe me. I was surprised too. She's never exhibited a side of herself like that before, not even to Skuld and I. And we're her sisters."

Danny: "Well. I think it's best I stay away from her till she cools off."

Urd: "If you think you should, I guess that's alright. But I do wish you would talk to her later about things regardless. Okay?"

Danny: "Alright. I will, I promise. Thanks for telling me those things Urd. I really enjoy having all three of you around. Especially Bell. But life has been anything but boring since you three have been around me."

Urd: "Aww. Thank you Danny. That's very sweet of you."

Danny: "I think I'll fix us all lunch. I'm sure Bell hasn't eaten. Maybe a little food will loosen her up to talk to me more."

Urd: "Yes. Do that. I'll go and talk to her now. winks Don't worry, I'll go talk to her now and tell her to expect you in a little bit ok?"

Danny: "Ok. Thanks Urd. You're Terrific."

Danny watched Urd as she returned to the house through the back door into the kitchen. He was right about one thing he thought to himself. It hasn't been the least bit boring since the three of them moved in next door, but for some reason he felt like they all weren't telling him the complete truth. He silently threw that back into the tiny recess of his mind to analyze some time in the future. He sat back into the swing and he noticed that his bandage on the right knee was drawing blood. Some where in the process of coming outdoors, he must have popped a stitch or two in his incision. He carefully stood up and slowly trod back to the door at the kitchen and inside the house to the nearest bathroom.

Once there he carefully peeled back the bandage and the gauze to a swollen and blood soaked knee. He cut the remainder of the bandage off as he cleaned the area with the iodine. As he dabbed at the wound to dry it, the bleeding had stopped and began to ooze a bit of pus. It wasn't painful until he attempted to squeeze as much out as he could. He let out a soft yell and a few curses. Urd, who was now running to the bathroom from his shouting, flung the door open. She had almost knocked Danny completely to the floor as he fell back to sit on top of the toilet seat with his leg strung out in front of him, now oozing blood along with what had been extracted.

Urd: "Danny! Oh my! Let me take care of that for you. Please, be still."

Belldandy also heard Danny's shout and came out from her room to investigate. She slowly looked into the open door of the bathroom to see Urd knelt over him, and the look of pain on Danny's face. As she came closer, his leg came into full view and she pushed Urd aside to look closer at the swollen, bleeding knee.

Danny: "Ah, Bell. I'm, ok. So it's.."  
Bell: "You are NOT. Urd let me help him, please get the things they sent home for him from the hospital."

Urd smiled : "Yes, Belldandy."

Danny: 'Really Bell, it's no big deal."

Bell : 'Your knee is swollen, infected and bleeding. And it's "No big deal?" "

Danny: "Sorry. You're right."

As Bell began to wash the area of his knee again, she gently squeezed his incision to release remaining pus in his knee. As she did this he tried very hard not to yell and his body became stiff and rigid like a board.

Urd: "Here's the new bandages, Bell."

Bell: "Did that hurt Danny?"

Danny never spoke, he only stay rigid with his eyes closed shut and an awful expression on his face.

Bell: "I'll take that as a yes then." She washed it a final time and carefully wrapped his knee back up with gauze and made sure that it wasn't to tight for him.

Danny: "Thank you Belldandy."

Bell: "Your welcome, but next time ask someone to help you replace that."

Danny: 'Ok. Thanks."

Belldandy slowly got up and headed to the kitchen.

Bell: "Urd? Please help Danny to the couch. I'm fixing lunch, I'll tell you all when it's done."

Urd: 'Um. Sure, Belldandy."

Urd helped Danny to the couch, where he lied down to elevate his leg. Urd gave him a puzzled look before heading off to the kitchen to assist Bell with lunch.

Danny's only thought at this point was, "What the hell was that all about?"

Chapter 14 

**Remnants of Memories**


End file.
